ABCaptor Pausado
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran van creciendo a medida que su relación crece con ellos. Relación que no ha pasado desapercibida para el entorno de ambos jóvenes. ¿Quieres saber lo que piensan ellos mismos y sus amigos de esta relación? ¡Pues este es el fic ideal! Letra O: Obcecada: Porque Sakura estaba llevando sus deseos al limite de lo permitido. (Hiatus temporal)
1. A: Atrasada

**Hola a todos, este es mi nuevo proyecto y espero que les guste.**

 **El final de "Sakura y Las Cartas" será colocado en estos días :)**

 **Mientras tanto, disfruten de esta nueva colección de one shot de corta y larga duración en formato ABC.**

 **Este fic será actualizado cada 1 y cada 15 de cada mes :)**

 **¡Acompáñenme en esto que he denominado ABCaptor!**

 **...**

 **Letra N°1**

 **A**

 **Atrasada**

 _~Porque si algo caracterizaba a Sakura era su eterna llegada sobre la hora~_

 _..._

Shaoran observó su reloj mientras salía de su departamento, faltaban veinte minutos para la hora acordada con Sakura. Sonrió y, tras cerrar la puerta, se encaminó al parque Pingüino donde se encontraría con ella.

Shaoran siempre había sido una persona puntual e incluso llegaba antes de la hora acordada, porque prefería esperar a que los esperaran.

Lo había leído en los libros de buenas costumbres que su madre le entregó desde pequeño: « _Una persona educada no hace esperar a los demás» «Una persona que valora el tiempo de sus pares, cumple con los horarios establecidos»._

Él siempre había cumplido con esos estándares y, cuando no podía llegar a tiempo, siempre se aseguraba de avisar con antelación y evitar que los demás se atrasaran por su culpa.

Aquella palabra lo remontaba a Sakura, fácilmente. Ella era de las personas que llegaba a todos lados tarde, pero no porque no valorara a sus seres queridos como indicaban los libros, sino porque aquella jovencita tenía un gusto particular por dormir más de la cuenta, además de que, por muy atrasada que estuviera, no salía de su casa sin tomar desayuno.

Sonrió.

No le costó mucho aceptar aquella impuntualidad de la castaña. Durante casi dos años, se sentó detrás de ella en las clases de la primaria, pudiendo observarla a diario correr por los pasillos y llegar justo segundos antes que el maestro.

Quizás al principio lo encontraba fastidioso y le molestaba que fuera tan irresponsable con algo tan básico como llegar a la hora, pero, con el correr de los días y de las semanas, se encontró a sí mismo mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que ella llegara totalmente exhausta por la maratónica carrera de su casa a la escuela. Ella lo tenía atrapado desde mucho antes que él se diera cuenta.

Estaba casi llegando al parque donde se reuniría con ella. Faltaban diez minutos para las diez de la mañana y, aunque sabía que debía esperar quizás otros diez o veinte minutos más, apresuró sus pasos hasta el sector de las hamacas donde la esperaría. Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro, se sorprendió.

—¿Sakura? —exclamó. La castaña de ojos verdes, estaba hamacándose muy entretenidamente en los columpios del parque. Lo miró, le sonrió y luciendo su condición de porrista, aprovechó el vuelo del columpio para saltar de éste y quedar parada con los brazos en altos, para luego acercarse a Shaoran que aún no parecía creer que ella estuviera ahí.

—¿Shaoran? —preguntó moviendo su mano delante de él— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—, solo que estoy sorprendido de verte tan temprano.

—¡Eso! —festejó la chica con una sonrisa y su mano derecho empuñada frente a ella— ¡Objetivo conseguido!

—¿Cómo?

—Mi objetivo del día era llegar antes que Shaoran a una cita —dijo con una sonrisa— y lo conseguí.

—Te felicito —respondió, mirando su reloj—. Pero, es muy temprano aún para que abran el zoológico, ¿qué podemos hacer?

—¡Ir a tomar desayuno! —exclamó Sakura con el puño en alto, puño que bajó para pegar la mano a su nuca—. Salí tan apurada por tratar de ganarte, que se me olvidó preparar el desayuno.

Shaoran sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

La Sakura que prefería llegar tarde antes de evitar su desayuno, había llegado temprano solo porque se lo había saltado. Debió imaginárselo.

—Vamos —le dijo—, hay una cafetería cerca del zoológico donde venden un delicioso pastel de fresas —le indicó. Los ojos verdes de su novia se abrieron encantados con aquella frase.

—¡Si! —y ambos se pusieron en camino hacia la cafetería.

Quizás Shaoran tomaría doble desayuno ese día, pero bien valía la alegría que tenía Sakura encima, por no haber llegado atrasada ese día.


	2. B: Beso

**Día 15 ha llegado, y por ende, tenemos una nueva letra de este fic :)**

 **Quiero dejarles mi gratitud a los 24 seguidores, a los 17 favoritos y a los 12 reviews que tuvo esta primera letra :)**

 **Especial agradecimientos a quienes dejaron sus huellas y puedo agradecerles directamente**

 _ **Angie Hernandez - Paramo Isabel - Pelacachi - ValSmile - princessqueen - Claudia86 - Ingrid4you - Cherryland - Chica Cuervo - sgtrinidad9 - Getsukei - Naina**_

 **Espero que les siga gustando los one shot :)**

 **.**

 _Publicado: 15 de Junio 2018_

 _._

 _Revisado por: princessqueen_

 **.**

 **Letra N°2**

 **B**

 **Beso**

 _~Porque aquel posible beso siempre fue una duda para él~_

…

Aquella hora del almuerzo estaba bastante animada. Las chicas estaban todas encimadas sobre Naoko que había traído un par de álbumes de fotos con todas las obras que habían hecho el grupo juntos, desde que se hicieron amigos en tercero de primaria.

—¡Mira! —Tomoyo, de pronto, se acercó a Shaoran con uno de los álbumes— ¿No se ve preciosa Sakura como Sleepy? —le preguntó. Shaoran observó con una sonrisa ladeada a la pequeña Sakura disfrazada como el enano dormilón.

—¿Por qué les muestras eso? —protestó Sakura, adelantándose para quitarle el álbum de las manos a su mejor amiga.

—¡Pero si sales divina! —exclamó Tomoyo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

—Sakura, después de ser el enano dormilón —comentó Naoko, acomodándose las gafas— pasó al estrellato.

—¿Hoe? —Shaoran se sumó a la expresión de la castaña de ojos verdes que miraba a su amiga, sin comprender lo que decía.

—¡Después de ahí, Sakura siempre tiene el protagonismo de las obras! —recalcó Chiharu con una sonrisa.

—Y —Tomoyo que aún estaba risueña, llevó ambas manos bajo el mentón— no olvidemos que siempre está junto a ella, su príncipe o princesa favorita —y sí, como era de esperarse, ni bien la chica de cabellos largos termino de hablar, Sakura y Shaoran eran dos tomates rojos, quienes dieron gracias de que la atención fuera quitada de ellos.

Sakura quien tenía aún uno de los álbumes de foto en la mano, se quedó viéndolas. Shaoran se acomodó a su lado justo cuando pasaba a la de la obra de la Bella Durmiente.

—Sigo odiando esa peluca risada —gruñó Shaoran, observándose en una de las fotos.

—Yo creo que te veías lindo —respondió Sakura con los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta de las repercusiones de aquella frase, una vez que fue dicha—… Eto…

—Tú eras la que se veía bien ese día —y tras eso, simplemente se levantó, recogiendo su manta. El timbre del fin de la hora de almuerzo estaba retumbando en todo el lugar.

Sakura quedó un par de segundos ahí, paralizada, hasta que él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Sonrió cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Shaoran. Aquella simple frase la había hecho sentir muy bien.

…

A la salida del colegio, Shaoran esperó a Sakura para acompañarla a casa, ya que sabía que Tomoyo tenía coro hasta muy tarde ese día. Una vez en marcha, Shaoran estuvo dándole muchas vueltas para preguntarle algo a Sakura. Ésta lo notó, así que lo animó a preguntar.

—Siempre me he preguntado… —dijo, frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose tan incómodo como cuando estaba en quinto básico— que hubiera pasado si en ambas ocasiones no nos hubiera interrumpido una carta Clow.

—¿Cómo? —Sakura lo miró confundida.

—¡Ay, tú sabes! —dijo sumamente avergonzado—. Eso de… tú…y —se rascó detrás de la oreja derecha aun incómodo.

—¿Te refieres a si nos hubiésemos besado? —preguntó la castaña, parpadeando un par de veces. Shaoran afirmó totalmente rojo de la vergüenza. Sakura también se sonrojo, pero no tanto como lo estaba su novio— Bueno —continuó apretando la cinta de su maletín—, creo que sí, lo hubiera hecho.

—¡Pero! —Shaoran se detuvo, haciendo que ésta también lo hiciera— ¡En ese entonces no éramos nada! ¡Apenas podíamos mantener una conversación decente!

—Qué raro —comentó inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha—, yo tengo otra realidad de nosotros en ese entonces —le dijo colocando ambas manos detrás de ella—. Recuerdo que hablábamos mucho, también —cerró sus ojos— recuerdo a un niño que siempre estaba preocupado por mí, aunque dijera lo contrario…

—Bueno… yo…

—Si te deja más tranquilo —abrió el ojo derecho para observarlo—, solo te hubiera besado en la mejilla, ¿contento? —por alguna razón, Shaoran suspiró aliviado, confundiendo más a la castaña— ¿Por qué ese suspiro?

—Hubiera sido raro nuestro primer beso —comentó volviéndose a poner en camino.

—Si —confirmó ésta, pero sin pensarlo mucho lanzó otra frase—. De todas formas, ambos nos quedamos con el primer beso del otro —Shaoran volvió a quedarse paralizado en su lugar y buscó la mirada de su novia, pero ésta solo lo miraba sonriente— ¿No?

Shaoran no respondió, solo la tomó de la mano para seguir el camino a casa de Sakura, porque si se ponía a pensar bien en aquello… Si bien la castaña a su lado no le había robado su primer beso en quinto de primaria, si se lo había robado, años después.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Próxima Letra**_ : _**C de Crédulos.**_ Porqué para sus amigos, aquel par de magos, no eran más que un par de crédulos...


	3. C: Credulos

**Un nuevo mes ha comenzado y un nuevo capitulo de esta colección ha llegado ;)**

 **Tras el capitulo hay un par de explicaciones por la temática del mismo :)**

* * *

Publicado: 1 de Julio 2018

Revisado por: PrincessQueen

* * *

 **Letra N°3**

 **C**

 **Crédulos**

…

Cualquiera que conociera a la pareja que componían Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, podrían resaltar varias cosas de ellos, pero sus más allegados lo definirían con una sola palabra: Crédulos.

Es ahí donde entraba Takashi Yamazaki, uno de los miembros del grupo de esta pareja, el cual tenía como hobby contarles cuentos a sus amigos y esperar a ver sus reacciones, las cuales siempre eran de sorpresa, pidiéndole más información al respeto.

Eso a él le encantaba, aunque Chiharu lo regañara.

Sakura y Shaoran caían redonditos en cualquier cosa que él dijera. Si él decía que la luna era de queso, ¡ellos se lo creerían! Si decía que en cierta calle no podían levantar la mirada del piso porque traía mala suerte, ¡ahí estarían ellos dos mirando el piso al pasar por ahí!

Sí, aquel par, para muchos, sería dos fuertes hechiceros, pero para las personas que más los conocían, no dejaban de ser dos seres totalmente inocentes e ingenuos.

Fue por eso que un día, cuando Sakura pasó al salón tres que compartía Shaoran con Yamazaki y Naoko, éstos dos pusieron en marcha un plan con la intención de ver hasta qué punto eran crédulos.

—¿Supieron del nuevo libro de compatibilidad? —comentó Yamazaki, acercándose a la pareja que conversaba en el asiento de Shaoran.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Sakura mirando a su amigo.

—¿No han oído de él? —Naoko se paró al lado de Yamazaki, acomodando sus gafas redondas con un libro en la mano—. Es el libro que predice que tanto va a durar tu relación.

—¿Y eso es verdad? —preguntó Shaoran, un tanto escéptico. Lo de las predicciones y fortunas eran su fuerte después de todo.

—¡Sí! —afirmó Naoko—. Vimos la fortuna de Yamazaki con Chiharu —les contó— y decía que eran una unión sumamente compatible.

—Es por eso que hemos sido inseparables desde niños —comentó el joven de cabellera oscura jugando con sus dedos—. Dicen que las personas que no son compatibles, tienen que hacer un ritual la noche de luna llena confesándose su amor a la luz de la luna en el parque del Rey Pingüino —suspiró aliviado—. Qué bueno que no tenemos que hacerlo nosotros…

—Oh —Sakura había caído y, aunque Shaoran miraba con un tanto de recelo el libro en manos de Naoko, decidió complacer a su novia— ¿Qué dice de nosotros?

—Déjame ver —Naoko abrió el libro y empezó a buscar—. Aries y Cáncer… Cáncer y Aries… Oh… esto no es muy bueno.

Por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar, Shaoran se mostró con algo de curiosidad.

—El Agua y el fuego no son buena combinación… no… —abrió grande sus ojos de la sorpresa y le mostró el libro a Yamazaki que miraba a la pareja con un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

—¡Disfruten su relación mientras les dure! —les pidió Yamazaki, palmeando el hombro de Shaoran para luego retirarse de la sala con Naoko. Sakura estaba aterrada y había empezado a morderse el dedo pulgar.

 _¿Y si eso era verdad?_

—¿Shaoran? —preguntó Sakura, buscando la mirada de su novio, quien parecía estar pensando cual sería el punto de aquella información en su libro. Había mucha gente que creía que Cáncer y Aries eran signos totalmente incompatibles, pero él sabía también que, con una buena comunicación entre ambos signos, podrían generar un balance de perfecta armonía. Miró a Sakura quien lo miraba llena de dudas— ¿Es verdad? ¿Nuestros signos no son compatibles?

—Bueno —llevó la mano a la nuca—, la mayoría de las personas siempre coinciden en que Aries y Cáncer son signos incompatibles porque uno es pasivo y el otro es activo. Por lo general, difieren en todos los aspectos de la vida, porque mi signo es tranquilo, el tuyo es más agresivo.

—¿Me estás llamando agresiva? —preguntó de repente Sakura, sacándolo de sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—¿Eh? ¡No! —se disculpó rápidamente—. No estaba diciendo eso de ti, cálmate —le pidió y en eso Sakura pasó del malhumor al espanto mismo— ¿Y ahora qué?

—¡El libro tiene razón! —dijo con las manos en su rostro—. No somos nada compatibles, ¿qué será de nosotros? ¿Cuánto duraremos? ¿Días?

—Tranquila, Sakura —le dijo colocando ambas manos en sus hombros—, que Cáncer y Aries no sean compatibles no tiene por qué afectarnos a nosotros. Los signos no son más que algo variable, ya que no solo influye la fecha de nacimiento; la hora, la posición de los planetas y otros, son factores importantes… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque los ojos verdes de su compañera brillaban por el temor.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —le preguntó abrazándolo— ¿Quizás ese ritual a la luz de la luna sea útil? —se separó de él y tomó su celular buscando cuando había luna llena. La respuesta no tardó en mostrársela al castaño junto a ella.

—¿Hoy? —sorprendido, observó cómo, claramente el calendario lunar indicaba la luna llena para esa noche.

—¿Lo intentamos? —le preguntó mirándolo con los labios fruncidos. Shaoran no podía decirle que no a esa cara.

—De acuerdo, juntémonos en la noche en el Parque Pingüino —le propuso para que se sintiera más aliviada.

…

En el patio del colegio, mientras tanto, la joven de trenzas castañas conversaba con la chica de ojos amatistas muy entusiasmada sobre un producto de la compañía Daidouji.

—Lo siento —dijo Tomoyo, con algo de pena en su voz—, era un producto de edición limitada así que no creo que vuelvan a sacarlo, al menos en un tiempo.

—Ya veo —Chiharu suspiró con pensar—, y yo que pensaba que podría ayudarte a grabar esa confesión de amor que tanto anhelabas a cambio de ese peluche —susurró para ella, con la clara intención de que la de cabellos largos la oyera.

—¿Cómo? —Tomoyo la miró con dudas—. La única confesión que me hubiera gustado grabar me la perdí hace años por culpa del terremoto que atacó el festival Nadeshiko —recordó con fastidio y decepción a la vez.

—Pues quizás… si alguien pudiera aparecer ese hermoso peluche, podrías conseguir esa grabación actualizada…

Y en cuanto Naoko y Yamazaki se reunieron con ellas con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, Tomoyo lo entendió.

—¿Qué le dijeron a Sakura y a Li? —preguntó.

—Solo le contamos una pequeña historia —comentó Naoko, haciendo brillar sus gafas.

...

Era de noche en el Parque Pingüino. Había cuatro personas escondidas entre los arbustos y, una de ella cargaba desde una Tablet, dos drones que tenía sobre el parque en total silencio. Quitarle el sonido de las aspas había sido el mejor logro de su compañía.

—¿Vendrán? —preguntó Yamazaki, observando su pie acalambrado.

—Sakura me llamó en la tarde —comentó Naoko—, quería que le leyera los requisitos del ritual.

—Me sorprende que Li haya caído —confesó Tomoyo. Sabía que ambos eran ingenuos pero la fortuna era el fuerte de Li, ¿será que quizás si había una probabilidad pequeña de que no fueran compatibles? Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos. Claro que eran compatibles, ella tenía el registro de cómo fue posible esa relación y ahora, por fin, después de años tendría la confesión para su videoteca personal.

—¡Ahí vienen! —comentó Naoko, volviéndose a esconder.

Efectivamente, Sakura llegó al lugar vistiendo un bonito vestido rosa pálido con falda acampanada por debajo de las rodillas, mientras que Shaoran llegó luciendo de camisa blanca y pantalón oscuro. Ambos se veían tan bellos, que Tomoyo tuvo que aguantarse su exclamación.

En cuanto se vieron, la pareja sonrió. Se acercaron hasta quedar justo frente al Rey Pingüino y la luz de la luna llena brillando sobre ellos, y ahí comenzó. Aquellas frases llenas de promesas que se decían, dejaron a los cuatro espectadores con una clara emoción en sus ojos.

—Sakura —dijo Shaoran tomando la mano de ésta para entrelazar los dedos con los suyos—, pase lo que pase, siempre serás la persona más importante para mí.

—Y tú siempre lo serás para mí, Shaoran —confesó la castaña, para luego terminar abrazando a su novio.

…

Sakura llegó al otro día de clases con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se veía tan radiante que no pasaba desapercibida por sus compañeras. Tomoyo, que también tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción que nadie le quitaba, la miró para preguntarle que la tenía así.

—¡Shaoran fue a buscarme a casa esta mañana! —sonrió toda emocionada, mientras buscaba una hoja en su maletín—. Wei le envió este correo a Shaoran —si Sakura pudiera, estaría lanzando corazones por todos lados.

Tomoyo lo tomó para leerlo y sonrió.

—La mamá de Shaoran le mandó la confirmación de que, en realidad, nuestros signos si son compatibles teniendo en cuenta la hora, fecha y lugar de nacimiento —sin dudas, estaba feliz de aquella noticia—. Según ese informe, vamos a estar juntos para siempre —colocó las manos bajo su mentón moviéndose de un lado al otro como un péndulo.

—¡Me alegra escucharlo, Sakura! —contestó Tomoyo regresándole la hoja.

—¡A mí también, me hace muy feliz escucharlo, Sakura! —dijo Chiharu acercándose a Sakura. La joven de ojos verdes se sorprendió al ver el oso de peluche en brazos de la chica de trenzas.

—¿Es el oso que no pudiste comprar porque Yamazaki perdió el cupón? —preguntó Sakura, a lo que Chiharu afirmó con la cabeza.

—Así es y, por eso, siempre les estaré agradecida a Li y a ti —dijo abrazando al peluche, mientras Sakura quedaba bastante confundida por aquella frase.

…

Mientras en el salón número tres, Yamazaki colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Shaoran con una sonrisa llena de gratitud que el joven de ojos castaños con tintes amarillentos no lograba comprender.

—¡Te debo una muy grande! —le confesó.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Rinconcito acuático:**

Buenas tardes, antes que nada, quiero dejarle un mensaje a Limonk para decirle que ya actualizaré Sakura y las cartas, no lo terminé aun porque quiero hacerlo especial y no logro fusionar lo que tengo en mi cabeza con las palabras precisas. La temática es Luz y Oscuridad, y quiero hacer algo bello, por eso me estoy demorando más de la cuenta. ;)

Ahora sí, comentario sobre este capitulo:

 _ **Shaoran y al fortuna:**_ Durante el primer anime, confirmaron que Shaoran sabe leer la fortuna y hacer predicciones. Es por eso que lo puse escéptico a lo que Naoko y Yamazaki decían.

 _ **Compatibilidad de Signos:**_ Mi marido y yo, somos de Aries de Marzo y Cáncer de Julio al igual que este par de lentillos. Siempre me ha gustado leer sobre el tema de los signos y la gran mayoría dice que no son signos compatibles porque son totalmente opuestos xD Pero así es la vida de caprichosa, soy toda una Shaoran xD Hasta me cambie de país por mi amor de Aries (?) Y nuestra hija es del signo de Tomoyo y Akiho (?)

 _ **Terremoto en el festival**_ : ¿Pueden creer que este capitulo lo escribí antes de que llegara Meiling? Voy por la letra K en escritura xD Y cuando Tomoyo dice que fue por un terremoto la interrupción de la obra me dio un ataque de risa gigantesco xD

.

Ahora quiero dejarle un saludillo acuáticos a los bellos que me dejaron review en la entrega anterior :)

 ** _Paramo Isabel - princessqueen - Claudia86 - Kotoriblossom - Ingrid4you - Pelacachi - Luna98 - Kitina - Sgtrinidad9 - Limonk - AZULMITLA_**

 ** _._**

La próxima entrega será el 15 de Julio con **D** esafío. Porque por más que se quisieran, nunca iban a dejar de competir entre ellos.

.

Recuerdan que pueden encontrarme en Facebook "Los Castigaré en el nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" o en mi nueva bebé "Zettai Daijoubu Dayo!"

.

Nos estamos leyendo.

.

Aquatic~


	4. D: Desafio

**Sé que no es 15 pero adelanté la subida por el cumple de Shaoran :)**

 **Abajo aclaraciones del mismo.**

* * *

 _ **Subido: 13 de Julio 2018**_

 _ **Revisado por princessqueen**_

* * *

 **Letra N°4**

 **D**

 **Desafío**

…

El evento deportivo de la secundaria Tomoeda estaba llevándose a cabo una vez más, pero para sorpresa de muchos, había una competencia donde solo tenía dos competidores anotados: 200 metros planos.

 _¿Por qué habían sucedido eso?_

Pues, porque la corredora de la clase dos era nada más y nada menos que la actual capitana de las porristas, Sakura Kinomoto. Mientras que de la clase tres estaba inscripto Shaoran Li. Y todos en la escuela sabían que aquella pareja eran la más rápida del establecimiento.

¿Y qué deporte no dominaba aquel par? Sea cual sea el deporte en el que ambos estuvieran inscriptos era un punto a favor de sus cursos, sin dudarlo. El punto ahora era, ¿cuál de los dos ganaría?

—¡Me da pena! —declaró Sakura con las manos cubriendo su rostro— ¿Por qué tuvieron que hacernos competir entre nosotros?

—Los profesores anotaron a los más rápidos. Fue coincidencia que quedáramos compitiendo porque los otros candidatos no quisieron participar —comentó Shaoran con la mano en la nuca.

—¡La profesora Mitsuki, siempre dice que no existen las coincidencias! —protestó mirándolo.

—Yo tampoco encuentro divertida la situación —respondió Shaoran, cruzándose de brazos—. Cuando te gane, no sé cómo voy a sentirme…

—¿Das por hecho de que vas a ganar? —preguntó sorprendida, deteniendo el paso.

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡No, si yo llego primero! —declaró la castaña con su mirada verdosa brillando en rivalidad.

—Oh… ¿qué ven mis ojos? —la exclamación detrás de ellos, los hizo dejar la batalla de miradas para ver a Tomoyo que estaba observándolos con nostalgia—. Esto me recuerda a la primaria… —miró hacia la derecha, moviendo su mano derecha— Kinomoto —miró a la izquierda con un movimiento de su mano izquierda— Li… ¡Éste será un evento deportivo épico! —concluyó empuñando ambas manos frente a ella.

—Tomoyo… —dijo Sakura un tanto avergonzada.

—¿Qué? —se acercó hasta ambos y se puso en medio, tomándolos de los brazos— ¿No saben cómo motivarse para competir entre ustedes? —antes de que los dos castaños pudieran decir algo, la mujer de cabellos largos continuó—. ¡Yo les tengo un desafío! —afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuál? —preguntaron mientras una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en el rostro de la estrella del coro de la secundaria.

…

El evento deportivo había comenzado y todos los alumnos estaban bastante entretenidos mientras competían en las distintas actividades y, como era de esperarse, el tercer año se llevaba la mayoría de las competencias. Tanto la división dos como la división tres, estaban empatados para la hora de la carrera entre Sakura y Shaoran.

Ambos se miraron antes de ponerse en posición de largada. El que ganaba no solo le daba la victoria a su curso, sino que además se salvaba del desafío que Tomoyo les había dado, y que ambos aceptaron, por no saberle decir que no a la de ojos amatistas.

El que ganaba le tenía que comprarle al perdedor Shiratakis….

¡Y Comer Konjac no estaba en el menú de ninguno de los dos!

Así que, en sus marcas, listos y… ¡Largaron!

…

Shaoran entró al restaurante de comida típica japonesa donde iba a comprarle Shiratakis a su querida novia. Tenía una sonrisa de alivio en sus labios gracias a nada más ni nada menos que dos segundos. En ese momento, agradecía ser más alto con ella y tener el paso más ancho.

La carrera había sido tan pareja que tuvieron que corroborar los cronómetros de los profesores de educación física para saber quién había ganado, confirmando que Shaoran había pisado antes la línea de meta.

De esa forma, se había salvado de esa sensación asquerosamente gelatinosa del Konjac. La que no corría tanta suerte era Sakura, que venía con la mirada al piso, esperando que su novio deshiciera la apuesta y se apiadada de ella.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? —le preguntó Shaoran, mientras se acomodaban en una mesa.

—Disfrutar tu cara mientras te comes los fideos —respondió sinceramente, causando que Shaoran negara con la cabeza— ¿Qué?

—¿Ves? —abrió el menú, observando lo que degustaría mientras Sakura sufría con los fideos, ¿quizás carne asada con arroz? No, eso sería muy cruel ante ella.

La voz del mesero lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la filosa mirada de su cuñado.

—¿Qué te pasa monstruo? —preguntó inmediatamente, al ver el rostro de su hermana— ¿Está molestándote?

—No —Sakura sacudió sus manos rápidamente frente a ella—, solo venimos a cumplir una apuesta —dijo con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Y quién perdió? —preguntó, esperando que sea Shaoran para ponerle extra tabasco en su comida.

—Sakura —respondió Shaoran, cerrando el menú—, ella comerá el especial de Shiratakis y yo yakisoba.

—¿Shiratakis? —Touya no podía creer aquella orden.

—Sí —afirmó Sakura con la cabeza—. Tráelos con mucha salsa, por favor —le suplicó.

Touya terminó de tomar el pedido y se fue. Que su hermana fuera a consumir algo con Konjac como platillo principal, le despertaba ese lado sádico con su pequeña hermana, pero que él que la estuviera obligando sea ese mocoso del demonio, lo hacía enrabiar.

Encargó los platos y cuando estuvieron listos, los sirvió.

Sakura observó el bowl donde venían los fideos. Para su alegría, observó que su hermano se había apiadado de ella y le había ordenado una porción minúscula. Observó de reojo a Shaoran, pero él estaba pendiente de sus fideos fritos.

Tomó los palillos y pensando en aquellos niños que no tienen que comer, se comió un largo fideo gelatinoso. Lo tragó sin saborearlo.

Al cuarto fideo, un plato de ramen humeante le fue puesto en frente, quitándole el bowl con los Shiratakis.

—¿Eh? —dijo sorprendida, observando como su hermano se llevaba el plato— ¡Hermano!

—No me mires a mí, él lo ordenó —dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Shaoran, así que ésta lo miró. El mencionado no había sacado la mirada del plato que comía.

—¿Shaoran? —dijo observando aquel plato de ramen frente a ella que se veía mucho más apetitoso que esos fideos que acababa de tragar.

—Demos por terminado el desafío de hoy —la miró con una sonrisa—. Anda, come antes de que se enfrié.

Sakura suspiró aliviada, agradeciendo por la comida con una enorme sonrisa.

Touya miró a la pareja negando con la cabeza, mientras le informaba al chef que guardara ese bowl de Shiratakis para su colación. No importaba la situación, siempre terminaría comiéndose el konjac de su hermana por muy de novia que anduviera con ese mocoso.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Hola a todos y gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Este capitulo más que explicación, tiene un glosario de palabras:

 _Shiratakis: Son fideos hechos de konjac._

 _Yakisoba: Fideos Fritos_

.

El termino final de Touya va por el cap del manga, donde Sakura dice que su hermano siempre se come las porciones de Konjac por ella... y como Shaoran ahí no puede socorrerla porque también lo odia, es un lugar que Touya nunca iba a perder ante el mocoso.

.

Saludillos acuáticos a quienes dejaron reviews:

Paramo Isabel - Unuzomy - Limonk - Claudia86 - Elyk91 - Ingrid4you - Luna98 - sofihikarichan - sgtrinidad9 - Chica Cuervo

.

La próxima actualización será el 1 de Agosto con la letra **E: E** fecto: Tomoyo era una buena observadora, por ende, no pasaba desapercibido, para ella, el efecto que Sakura causaba en el joven Li.

.

Nos estamos leyendo pronto :)

.

Aquatic~


	5. E: Efecto

**Un nuevo mes ha llegado, al igual que un nuevo capitulo de esta colección.**

 **-Antes que comenten algo respecto a Las Flores dicen, ya lo terminé entre hoy y mañana estará disponible su final :)-**

 **¡Abajo el rinconcito!**

* * *

 _ **Subido: 1 de Agosto 2018**_

 _ **Revisado por princessqueen**_

* * *

 **Letra N°5**

 **E**

 **Efecto**

…

Tomoyo Daidouji se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy observadora cuando de Sakura Kinomoto se trataba. Así que su reacción fue de total sorpresa aquella tarde de navidad cuando descubrió que el rival de su amiga, no era tan rival como pensaba.

Quizás debió sospecharlo desde el momento que empezó a acercarse a ellas, cuando conversaba o trataba de ponerla en alerta. Si incluso, se ponía a pensar en lo que había sucedido desde que el joven había llegado a Japón, era casi notorio lo que pasaría entre ellos.

En ocasiones actuaban totalmente a la par, como si tuvieran los mismos pensamientos y al siguiente minuto, eran totalmente opuestos. Así, como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajan perfectamente juntas.

Con la vergüenza interna que llevaba encima por no haberlo notado de inmediato, ella siguió observando a su compañero de clases, en todo lo que sea referente a Sakura. Y ahí fue como nació lo que ella llamaría « _Efecto Sakura_ ».

El efecto Sakura consistía en las diversas expresiones, caras, gestos que provocaba Sakura inconscientemente en Shaoran. Y aquello a ella, que simplemente observaba, la divertía mucho. Porque gracias a su cámara, muchas veces notaba miradas y sonrisas que nadie creería venir de Shaoran.

Así fue como pudo notar que el efecto Sakura iba siendo cada vez más y más notorio. Como el ceño fruncido de Shaoran iba aflojándose, como la preocupación por sobre Sakura aumentaba por sobre la competitividad y como los sonrojos en sus mejillas se iban haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

Estaba segura, _casi_ podía poner la firma a la conclusión que el «efecto Sakura» había terminado por atrapar a Shaoran completamente hasta que llegó Eriol Hiiragizawa al salón de clases y el «casi» desapareció.

A Shaoran Li le gustaba Sakura Kinomoto, y de eso no tenía dudas… pero…

Empezó a notar otra cosa que hizo que su alegría fuera mayor.

Mientras el «Efecto Sakura» seguía haciendo estragos en el pobre muchacho de China, apareció el «Efecto Li»

Oh sí, porque, aunque su querida amiga seguía encantada con el joven Tsukishiro, había empezado a incluir a Shaoran más que antes, convirtiéndose en un grupo de tres… cuatro cuando Eriol se incluía para puro fastidiar a Shaoran.

Se había dado cuenta como Eriol parecía divertirse observando las reacciones de Shaoran, así como ella, generando que todo sea mucho más divertido.

Siguió observando hasta que logró confirmar de la boca del mismísimo Shaoran sus sentimientos, también notando como el par, poco a poco parecía acercarse más sin darse cuenta. Todo en aquellos era tan espontaneo, tan natural que no podría creer que ni siquiera el mismísimo Clow lo hubiera visto.

Porque Eriol así lo reveló, aunque ninguno de los involucrados pareció darse cuenta.

…

Aunque Tomoyo había disfrutado observando el «Efecto Sakura» durante unos cuantos meses, de pronto se encontró tristemente viendo lo que «Efecto Li» había provocado en Sakura en el momento que él se fue, en el momento que Sakura comprendió lo que ella sabía hace tiempo: Estaba enamorada de Shaoran.

La partida del joven se sintió fuerte en el ambiente, cuando volvieron a ser dos, cuando la mirada verde de Sakura se fijaba en el banco vacío detrás de ella.

Así que decidida a hacer algo, empezó a planear con Meiling un encuentro entre ellos, porque según le contaba su amiga de Hong Kong, el efecto Sakura seguía afectando a Shaoran tanto o peor que el efecto Li en Sakura.

Tras un par de arreglos, Tomoyo logró que Meiling y Shaoran volvieran a Japón por una semana, tiempo suficiente para que Sakura pudiera ver lo bueno del efecto que Shaoran causaba en ella, que pudiera quitarse las ansias y la preocupación, para disfrutar de la sensación de felicidad plena.

Para su alegría, lo consiguió totalmente.

Ahora el efecto que tanto Sakura como Shaoran causaban en el otro, era de encerrarlos en una burbuja color rosa donde solo existían ellos.

Y eso era hermoso de filmar, aunque solo le duró dos días.

…

Con el paso de los días, Sakura lucía bastante animada ahora que había podido corresponderle los sentimientos a Shaoran, y Tomoyo estaba feliz por ella, hasta que la alegría comenzó a ponerla melancólica, una melancolía que solo desaparecía cuando un simple «hola» aparecía en la pantalla de su viejo móvil.

—Sakura —le dijo un día, aquel día de lluvia había puesto a la castaña mucho más melancólica que otros días—, tengo algo para ti —le extendió un pequeño paquete alargado con una sonrisa—. Sé que te costará aceptarlo, pero por lo que más quieras, acéptalo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —tras destapar el paquete notó que dentro de éste había un celular muy moderno— ¡Tomoyo!

—¡Es la nueva línea de la empresa de mi mamá! —le indicó, mostrándole el suyo— ¡Acéptalo! ¿si? Mamá estará feliz de saber que algo que ella ideó te hace feliz.

—¿Me hará feliz? —preguntó y lo siguiente que pasó, cuando lo tomó entre sus manos, fue la llegada de un mensaje. Aquel celular, a diferencia de su viejo móvil rosado, tenía la pantalla más amplia y el mensaje parecía incluir una imagen.

Observó que el remitente era de Meiling y al abrirla se encontró con una imagen malhumorada de Shaoran, fastidiado de que su prima le tomara la fotografía seguramente. Sonrió, y no solo eso, también soltó una pequeña risa por aquella sorpresa.

Tomoyo sonrió de soslayo.

Con llamadas y video llamadas sería más fácil para Sakura aceptar la distancia que los separaba ahora que sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos mutuamente.

Hasta que ambos volvieran a encontrarse y volvieran a perderse en esa burbuja mágica producto de su cariño.

…

—¡Tomoyo! —la voz de Sakura sacó a la mencionada de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó, dándose cuenta que se había perdido entre sus pensamientos durante toda la clase de ciencias.

—A ti, ¿qué te pasó? —Sakura se cruzó de brazos—. Te has perdido toda la clase, y tú no eres así.

—Es que el profesor se puso a hablar de causa y efecto, y no pude evitar pensar en las observaciones que hice sobre una dulce pareja —declaró con ambas manos bajo su mentón.

—¿Dulce pareja? —confundida, Sakura inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado derecho.

—Ay sí —exclamó, cerrando los ojos—, una que aun después de cinco años sigue bajo el efecto que el otro, causa en ellos.

—Wow —Sakura parecía curiosa de lo que su amiga le contaba—, ¿puede existir algo así? Debe ser genial ver una pareja que pueda quedarse pegada a causa del efecto que… —en eso, Shaoran apareció en la puerta de la sala con una sonrisa esperándola para salir— ¡espera! —dijo y miró a Tomoyo que con una enorme sonrisa terminaba de guardar las cosas en su maletín.

—El efecto Sakura y el Efecto Li —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Aunque es algo muy bello de observar —le guiño el ojo, dejándola sumamente abochornada—, estoy segura de que es mucho más bello vivirlo…

Y tras eso, se alejó de su amiga y compañera de salón para que pudiera prepararse para salir con Shaoran. Ella mientras tanto, iría a su casa a revisar viejas filmaciones…

* * *

.

* * *

 **El Rinconcito de la que Escribe:**

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

»Cuando pensaba en que hacer en este capitulo, originalmente iba a ser «Esqui» pero, para cuando escribí este capitulo había recién pasado el capitulo cuando en Casa de Tomoyo ven el video de la peli y fue como... Tomoyo siempre fue consciente de todo... de ese efecto entre ambos y Paff! *Idea Salvaje apareció*

Y amé el resultado :)

»Quiero recordarles que en este fic, todos están terminando la secundaria. Así que tras la H ya estarán en preparatoria...

»Hice que Tomoyo le diera el teléfono a Sakura, debido a que Kero menciona que el de él se lo dio Tomoyo, y como los tres tienen el mismo teléfono con detallecitos pues... xD

En fin...

.

Les dejo un besito acuático a los que me dejaron reviews en la actualización pasada:

.

 _Wonder Grinch /-/ Unozomy /-/ Elyk91 /-/ Ingrid4you /-/ Limonk /-/ sofihikarichan /-/ ValSmile /-/ sgtrinidad9 /-/ Pelacachi /-/ Anonimo._

.

 **Próxima letra:**

 _ **F: Familia**: Tras una clase de Biología sobre genes, Sakura se queda con una duda respecto a su futuro con Shaoran y él, es el único que tiene la respuesta._

 _._

 _Nos leemos el 15 de Agosto o en otro fic :D_

 _._

 _Aquatic~_


	6. F: Familia

**Hola a Todos.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, así que lean y...**

 **¡Abajo el rinconcito!**

* * *

 _ **Subido: 15 de Agosto 2018**_

 _ **Revisado por princessqueen**_

 ** _Palabras: 1100_**

* * *

 **Letra N°6**

 **F**

 **Familia**

…

Sakura estaba prestando demasiado atención al tema que el profesor de Biología estaba explicando. Aquella lección sobre cromosomas y genes hereditarios la dejó pensando en muchas cosas que la abochornaron rápidamente, pero eran muy importantes para ella.

Tomoyo a su lado, y siempre atenta de su amiga sentada a su izquierda, la observó y le susurró por lo bajo que le pasaba. Sakura sólo apretó los labios y le hizo una seña hasta que esperara a que el profesor terminara de explicar.

Cuando el profesor les dijo que armaran grupos de dos para llevar a cabo el trabajo, Tomoyo se cobró la palabra.

—Es que… —Sakura le habló por lo bajito sin quitar la mirada del libro de clases— no pude evitar pensar en… pues…

—Yo creo que tus genes con los de Li, darán niños hermosos —aquello hizo que Sakura, abochornada, exclamara en voz alta el nombre de su compañera.

—¿Kinomoto? ¿Daidouji? ¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien profesor —dijo Tomoyo, levantando la mano—. Es sólo que pisé a Sakura sin darme cuenta, lo siento —se disculpó. El profesor lucía convencido de las palabras de Tomoyo y les indicó que continuaran—. Continua tú, Sakura —le dijo cuando volvió a prestarle atención a la joven frente a ella.

—Es que nunca pensé en eso antes… ¿Y si mis hijos heredan la magia? ¿Podrán tener una vida normal o tendrán una tan agitada como la mía? ¿Shaoran y yo tenemos genes mágicos? ¿Nuestra magia será hereditaria?

Tomoyo observó a Sakura con una sonrisa, aunque ella tendría esas preocupaciones siendo madre, estaba segura que podría con todo lo que sucediera alrededor.

—Tranquila Sakura —le susurró—, en todo caso es algo que deberías hablarlo con él —aquello hizo que Sakura volviera a apenarse y decidiera dejar el tema de lado para ponerse a estudiar.

…

Cuando salió del instituto ese día, se acercó a Shaoran, que esperaba por ella en la entrada para acompañarla a casa, dispuesta a saciar su curiosidad.

—¿Cómo es tu familia Shaoran? —le preguntó de la nada, haciendo que el muchacho a su lado la mirara algo sorprendido.

—Pues, ¿muy femenina? —respondió con una mueca.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo negando con la cabeza. Tomó aire antes de seguir—. Es que, por ejemplo, mi hermano heredó su clarividencia de mi madre prácticamente desde que nació, en cambio yo, desperté mi poder mágico a los diez años. Entonces…

Shaoran miró hacia el frente, elevando los brazos para que su maletín quedara tras su nuca. Su curso tenía biología antes que el curso de Sakura, así que podría entender a dónde iba con eso.

—Pues si te refieres al traspaso de magia es algo complicado —empezó a decir, haciendo que Sakura se detuviera para mirarlo—. El mejor caso es el de mi madre y de mi tía. Ambas hermanas de mismo padre y misma madre. Mis abuelos eran personas muy poderosas, por eso mi madre es actualmente la líder del clan, no solo por ser la mayor o la más poderosa sino porque mi tía no heredó magia y nunca pudieron medirlas.

—¿La mamá de Meiling? —preguntó. Y Shaoran afirmó.

—Así es. El poder mágico de mi tía era muy bajo y, como ella no lo trabajo con los años, lo fue perdiendo. Pero a ella nunca le afectó y pudo casarse con quien amaba, gracias a eso. Aunque Meiling salió perjudicada un poco.

—¿Cómo?

—Si bien, mi tía tuvo en algún momento poder mágico, al casarse con una persona normal, hizo que Meiling no tuviera magia —explicó.

—¿Y se lo permitieron?

—El papá de Meiling es dueño de una importadora en Hong Kong —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada— ¿Por qué crees que cuando era niña, era tan malcriada? Es la única heredera de una familia rica y un miembro del Clan Li.

—Vaya —susurró.

—Meiling pertenece a la segunda familia más rica del Clan —soltó, tras pensarlo un poco.

—¿Y la primera? —preguntó Sakura con inocencia, Shaoran la miró con una sonrisa.

—La mía —le informó.

—No sé ni por qué pregunté —se dijo, volviendo al camino.

—Por otro lado, aunque mi madre es poderosa y mi padre lo era también, mis cuatro hermanas nacieron sin poder mágico —sonrió al recordarlas—. Creo que ellas me aman mucho, porque les quité el peso de las clases especiales cuando nací. Todo el peso de la familia cayó sobre mí por ser el primer varón, después de mi abuelo, que poseía un nivel de magia alto.

—Vaya —exclamó Sakura procesando aquella información—. O sea, usas el apellido de tu madre y no el de tu padre…

—Así es —Shaoran afirmó una vez más—. Como no podía perderse el apellido Li, tanto mi padre como mi tío, tuvieron que tomar el apellido de sus esposas. Pero como fueron relaciones de amor por sobre el interés, no encontraron problema en tomarlo como propio.

—Increíble.

—Soy el primer Li que va a poder transferir el apellido a las próximas generaciones —comentó orgulloso de sí mismo, sin percatarse de la repercusión de sus palabras hasta que Sakura se volvió a detener— ¿Sakura?

—¿Qué crees que pasará con nuestros hijos? —le preguntó sin mirarlo— ¿Podrán vivir sus vidas normales? ¿Tendrán que vivir la misma vida agitada que llevábamos nosotros cuando estábamos en primaria? No he podido dejar de pensar en eso desde la clase de la mañana —contó por fin.

—Ya veo —Shaoran corrió la mirada. El imaginarse que esa bendita descendencia que tanto esperaban de él en unos años más, fueran a tener a Sakura como madre, no pudo evitar sonreír— Yo creo que serán unos niños muy poderosos —le informó, logrando que Sakura lo mire una vez más—. Quizás hereden tus poderes, o la clarividencia o salgan como simples niños… La verdad no me preocupa mucho.

—¡Pero, Shaoran! —exclamó. Para ella eso era algo importante, cómo para él, ¿no?

—Sakura —el castaño se paró frente a ella y tras dejar el maletín a un lado, la tomó por los hombros—, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar a futuro, pero lo único que sé es que, si estamos juntos, podremos con todo eso, con ellos.

—Shaoran —aprovechando la cercanía y la mirada fija de ambos en los ojos del otro, soltó la pregunta que venía arrastrando con curiosidad hace tiempo—, entonces, ¿tú quieres tener hijos conmigo algún día? —aunque ambos estaban apenados, pasaron a otro tono de rojo cuando Shaoran afirmó aquella pregunta.

—Mientras el núcleo de esa familia, seamos tú y yo —le dijo, apoyando su frente con la de Sakura—, me encantaría, Sakura.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Buenas, gracias por llegar aquí.

Algunas aclaraciones con respecto a este capitulo.

»En "Viaje a Hong Kong" Kero menciona que es la mamá de Shaoran, la que pertenece a la familia materna de Clow. Es decir, a mi punto de vista, ella es la "Li" Y es lo que la convierte en la líder del Clan.

»Por el tipo de cabello que tienen Ieran y Meiling, me gusta pensar que Mei es hija de una hermana de Ieran.

»La info de los papás de Shaoran y Meiling es pura mente mía, no la saqué de ningún lado. Pero me gusta eso de los hombres dejando de lado quienes son por sus mujeres poderosas Jajajaj xD

»La justificación de Mei, también es invento mío. Iba a poner que las hermanas de Shaoran tenían un poder muy muy bajo de magia, pero en cuanto salió el capitulo del manga donde confirman que ellas no tienen magia, edité ese punto. (Fue bueno tenerlo adelantado)

»Y como vieron, la Sakura ya se fue a una vida conjunto, hasta con críos. Que tendrá mucha repercusión en los próximos capítulos jajaja xD

.

 _Ahora, respondiendo a los reviews:_

 _ValSmile: Muchas Gracias, y sí, Tomoyo y Touya se la sabían toda xD_

 _Ingrid4you: Sí, Tomoyo siempre pensará por y para Sakura. :) Gracias por leer._

 _Wonder Grinch: Totalmente jajajaj Gracias por Leer._

 _Pelacachi: Modo Colaless XDDD jaajaj Que me has hecho reir. Quiero mi Kurogane para Tomoyo ;o; ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

 _skayue-chan: Jajaja Sii, somos la misma tipa cursi xD Y sí, el efecto que ambos causan en el otro no se puede negar. Gracias por leer :)_

 _LyaCatWoman: Muchas Gracias. Gracias por Leer._

 _Claudia86: Muchas Gracias por leer :)_

 _Alishanea: Sin Tomoyo no son ni serían nada! Gracias por leer._

 _Unuzomy: La mayoria serán tipo drabble, y de corta duración._

 _carlos29: ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _sofihikarichan: ¡Gracias!_

 _Chica Cuervo: ¡Muchas gracias! Y sí, varios han caido en el efecto Sakura, y lo demuestro en la letra I de esta colección :) Gracias por leer!_

 _sgtrinidad9: Tarde pero seguro! Gracias! Sí, tenía que justificar ese gran paso en cuanto tecnologia jajaj Tomoyo la salva todas, incluso mis fics jajajja. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _AkaneSaotomeTendo: ¡Muchas Gracias!_

 _Neko lila: Bienvenida a la lectura. :)_  
.

Y a todos los que que han leído, gracias :)

.

 **Próxima letra:**

 **G: Graduación** _: Su hija se graduaba de la secundaria, mientras piensa en lo que ha crecido su pequeña, está feliz de que su pequeña familia vaya crecido, aunque a ese nuevo integrante le cuesta aceptar estos nuevos detalles familiares._

 _._

 _Sii hay un poquito de Fujitaka en la próxima letra ;)_

 _._

 _Nos leemos el 1 de Septiembre._

 _._

 _Aquatic~_


	7. G: Graduación

**.**

 **Mañana tengo que preparar la celebración del cumpleaños de mi hija.**

 **Hoy tengo que decorar y preparar el pastel, así que no tendré mucho tiempo para nada, por eso decidí adelantarles el capitulo :)**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Letra N°7**

 **G**

 **Graduación**

…

Aquella mañana, Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba acomodándose su corbata azul frente al espejo, emocionado, era un día muy importante para él, para la familia.

Desvió la mirada a dos cuadros con fotos que tenía en el buró junto al espejo. En uno de los portarretratos se podía ver al hombre junto a su amada esposa y sus dos hijos pequeños, Touya tenía apenas ocho años y Sakura lucía un precioso vestido blanco por su primer cumpleaños.

Y ahora ya iba a ser alumna de preparatoria.

El siguiente cuadro era de la actual familia, Fujitaka, sus dos hijos y las personas más especiales para ambos: Yukito y Shaoran. Ambos muchachos compartían la foto con ellos tres y Sakura lucía muy feliz por ello.

Tomó la chaqueta de su traje azul marino y se la colocó.

—Hoy es un gran día, querida Nadeshiko —dijo al aire, como si su esposa estuviera en esa misma habitación con él—. Nuestra pequeña Sakura empezará a dar sus últimos pasos de adolescente hacia la adultez —terminó, hablando con un toque melancólico en su voz.

Tras suspirar y darse ánimos, bajó hacia la cocina. Ahí, Touya y Yukito preparaban todo para la cena que darían luego de la ceremonia y, a pesar que Touya cocinaba con el ceño fruncido por la invitación a Shaoran, le estaba poniendo mucho empeño, al igual que Yukito.

Se despidió de ambos y salió camino hacia la secundaria Tomoeda, donde la fiesta de graduación del tercer año se llevaría a cabo.

Había decido ir caminando, observando las cuadras por las que su hija había transitado durante esos tres años con una sonrisa. Ella seguía siendo una jovencita muy alegre y entusiasta con todo lo que la rodeaba y eso era digno de admiración.

Se detuvo en una florería e ingresó para comprarle un ramo de flores a Sakura para entregarle tras el acto, las eligió, las pagó y cuando estaba por retirarse de la tienda, observó una flor en particular, se giró sobre sus pies y volvió a hablarle a la dependiente.

—¿Me puede dar un ramo con estas flores, por favor? —preguntó con la sonrisa y la amabilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

…

Sakura entró al salón de conferencias de la secundaria muy emocionada. Pronto sería alumna de preparatoria y realmente estaba cruzando los dedos para volver a compartir salón con Tomoyo y esperaba que esta vez, Shaoran estuviera con ella.

Los acomodaron en filas por orden de salón de izquierda a derecha. Sakura sonrió de soslayo cuando la fila de hombres de la tercera división, quedó junto al lado de las mujeres de la segunda división. Pidiéndole permiso a sus compañeras, logró llegar hasta el puesto de Shaoran y pararse al lado de él, lo observó con una sonrisa, pero ésta murió en sus labios. Su novio lucía serio y tenía los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera se percató de que ella estaba a su lado y eso era raro.

—¿Shaoran? —susurró, causando que el joven se sorprendiera y luego mirara a su lado para encontrarse con Sakura. Le sonrió, pero Sakura sabía perfectamente que algo le pasaba— ¿Estás bien?

—Si —le respondió, pero ella sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Iba a refutarle cuando el director se paró sobre el escenario y pidió la atención de los presentes.

Y aunque el director hablaba y hablaba, Sakura no podía sacar su mirada de Shaoran, de sus ojos cerrados, de su ceño fruncido y de sus puños apretados. ¿ _qué era lo que le había pasado?_

 _«Para concluir, a los alumnos que tomarán otros rumbos, les deseamos el mayor éxito en el camino que han elegido y esperamos que las lecciones que han aprendido en esta secundaria, los acompañen siempre. A los alumnos que seguirán nuestro camino y proyecto educativo en la preparatoria Tomoeda, prepárense, porque vienen tiempos difíciles, pero no académicos, sino de vida. Están a solo tres años de decidir lo que serán el resto de sus vidas. Aprovéchenlo y tomen la mejor elección. Gracias alumnado, puedes romper filas y acercarse a sus padres.»_

En cuanto los alumnos empezaron a desparramarse por todos lados buscando a sus padres, Sakura tomó la mano de Shaoran, éste volvió a mirarla.

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a insistir— ¡Y no me digas que nada! —lo frenó antes de que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca— ¿Qué paso?

—No es nada importante —dijo moviendo su mano para tomar bien la de Sakura, miró sus manos entrelazadas y la acarició con el pulgar—, solo es que Wei no alcanzó a llegar —comentó sin mirarla. Sakura trató de buscar la mirada que ocultaba bajo sus mechones de cabello castaño, para ella eso no era nada importante, era ¡Muy! Importante.

—¿Sabes qué paso? —le preguntó, tomándolo del brazo para animarlo un poco.

—Problemas con los vuelos —respondió—. Que se puede hacer… —suspiró.

Sakura lo observó un tanto melancólica, porque ella sabía que, aunque Shaoran demostraba que está bien solo por su cuenta, la falta de Wei en situaciones como esa, le era muy notoria.

—¡Ven, vamos! —le dijo, en cuanto divisó a su papá, que la saludaba con los ojos cerrados—. Mi papá está aquí.

Ambos llegaron hasta Fujitaka que los veía a ambos muy contento, le entregó a su hija el ramo de claveles rosados.

—Muchas felicidades por tu graduación, pequeña Sakura —le dijo.

—¡Gracias papá! —agradeció observándolas, que fuera de aquellas flores en particular, la emocionaba mucho, ya que era como si su madre estuviera ahí.

—¡Y estás son para ti, Shaoran! —dijo Fujitaka sorprendiéndolo totalmente. Sakura solo sonrió—. Muchas felicidades por tu graduación, hijo, Sakura me comentó que sacaste el tercer lugar de la generación.

—Me sigue costando un poco la caligrafía —hizo una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa tomando el ramo con peonias. La palabra «hijo» seguía retumbando en su mente, nunca lo había llamado así antes.

—Pues, cualquier cosa que necesitas puedes contar conmigo —le comentó con una sonrisa, Shaoran lo miró nuevamente sorprendido—, después de todo ahora eres…

—¡Sakura! —la voz de Fujitaka fue interrumpida por la exclamación de Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo, que ni bien llegó a ambos jóvenes, los tomó a cada uno con sus brazos y los apretó contra ella— ¡Muchas felicitaciones a ambos! —los soltó y los miró con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Sonomi —agradeció Sakura muy contenta.

—Muchas Gracias —Shaoran le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa! ¡El tercer puesto y el único hombre del top! —dijo Sonomi, haciendo que Sakura hiciera un gesto con los ojos que no pasó desapercibido para Tomoyo quien, desvió la mirada hacia Shaoran que solo había corrido la mirada, decidió intervenir.

—¡Mamá! —dijo llamándole la atención—. Nos acercamos a ellos por algo, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Ah, sí, verdad! —dijo buscando en su bolso de dónde sacó tres estuches, le dio uno a su hija, a Sakura y el tercero a Shaoran.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó confundido.

—Así es, el abuelo se los envió a los tres por su graduación —les informó, al momento que el trio lo abría al mismo tiempo. Mientras que en el de Tomoyo y Sakura había un collar en forma de flor, morado para Tomoyo y rosado para Sakura, en el de Shaoran había un medallón dorado con un lobo tallado en medio.

—¡Qué lindo! —exclamó Sakura emocionada viendo el regalo de Shaoran, el cual estaba con algo de shock por el presente.

—El abuelo Masaki, tiene buen gusto —comentó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

—Pero —Shaoran levantó la mirada hacia ambos adultos—, esto es mucho….

—Que no te de pena —dijo Sonomi con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Eres parte de nuestra familia ahora.

—Yo —susurró, bastante avergonzado de la situación.

—Es lo mismo que te estaba diciendo cuando llegó Sonomi —Fujitaka retomó la palabra—. Eres parte de la vida de mi hija —la miró y sonrió— y eso te hace, sin dudas, un miembro invaluable en nuestra familia.

—Así es —acotó Sonomi, cerrando sus ojos azules para elevar el dedo índice—. Sakura es una niña muy importante para todos nosotros, así que eso te hace especial para todos nosotros también.

—Sonomi… —Sakura observó a la mamá de Tomoyo sumamente emocionada, luego miró a su amiga que afirmaba con la cabeza las palabras de su madre.

—Yo —Shaoran no sabía bien que decir, así que solo les dio una reverencia—, muchas gracias.

—¡Ya! —Sonomi sacó una cámara fotográfica de su cartera—. Quiero una foto grupal de los tres, a ver júntense para que el abuelo vea que recibieron el obsequio.

Si bien los tres posaron para la foto, Shaoran a la segunda se corrió para que la madre de Tomoyo tomara mil y una fotos de su hija y Sakura; aun así, sonrió. No estaba tan solo después de todo.

—Esta familia no tiene muchos miembros —dijo de la nada Fujitaka, llamando la atención de Shaoran y éste observó cómo su suegro miraba con mucho cariño a su hija—, pero cualquier cosa que te suceda o necesites, no dudes en acudir a nosotros. Puedes estar seguro que entre todos nos apoyaremos de una u otra forma, siempre.

Shaoran confundido, no alcanzó a preguntarle a que se debía aquella frase, cuando una voz sonó detrás de él.

—¡Joven Shaoran! —aquello hizo todos los ahí reunidos, observaran hacia el lugar donde provenía aquella voz.

—¡Es Wei! —exclamó Sakura con una enorme sonrisa y se caminó a su encuentro. Shaoran estaba parado en su lugar sin poder moverse— ¡Qué bueno que llegó!

—¡Ha sido una travesía, pero las estrellas se aliaron para facilitar que mi llegada desde el aeropuerto al colegio fuera mucho más expedita! —respondió con una sonrisa.

Sakura observó a Tomoyo de reojo. Ésta le hacía feliz el símbolo de la Victoria con los dedos de la mano derecha.

—Quizás alguien recibió temprano una llamada de Meiling —susurró Tomoyo, pero con toda la intención de que Shaoran la escuchara.

—Gracias —le dijo antes de ir al encuentro con Wei— ¡Wei! —dijo cuando llegó frente al hombre de edad avanzada que lo miraba con amabilidad.

—Joven, disculpe —la pequeña reverencia que le hizo, fue interrumpida por Shaoran que tomándolo de los hombros lo volvió a enderezar.

—No te preocupes —le dijo con una sincera sonrisa, que a Sakura le pareció una de las más brillantes que le había visto—. Que hayas llegado es suficiente.

—No iba a perdonarme no poder estar con usted un día como éste —le dijo acomodándose las gafas—, no quería que se sienta solo.

—Quizás me sentía así, pero —tomó por sorpresa a Sakura cuando le agarró de la mano, así que ella lo miró curiosa de aquel acto— en realidad, no estoy para nada solo.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Hola a todos, y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, quería convertirlos en estudiantes de preparatoria, así que los gradué de secundaria... Incluso hice mi propia versión del traje de preparatoria a lo Tomoeda xD

¡Las palabras de Fujitaka tienen influencia en la próxima letra!

.

 **Gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior:**

ValSmile: ¡Así es! ¡La familia de Shaoran por algo es super femenina, nos están dando un gran guiño ahí! Sakura estaba tan preocupada que no tuvo tiempo para pensar en avergonzarse de nada. xD Gracias por leer.

Chica Cuervo: Tan hermoso mi niño ;) Gracias por leer!

Pelacachi: ¡Sakura es de lento proceder, en la L recien se da cuenta el poder de sus palabras en ese capitulo! xD Tomoyo siempre fue así xD ¡Gracias por leer!

sgtrinidad9: El último jodio en Avatar xD Quien sabe como saldrán estos... xD ¡Saludos!

LyaCatWoman: ¡Así! El gen magico de la bisabuela de Sakura y Tomoyo se fue pal lado de Nadeshiko y de Sakura, pero algo debe haber igual en Sonomi y Tomoyo, tan vanguardistas que son... Sakura los derrotaría a todos xD

Delarosa: ¡Muchas Gracias! :)

Claudia86: ¡Gracias por leer!

Wonder Grinch: ¡El tiempo pasa muy volando! Ya he hecho pasar 3 meses con este fic! xD ¡Gracias por leer!

carlos29: La imaginación de Sakura se desató xD Gracias por leer.

sofihikarichan: ¡Totalmente! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

darkdan-sama: Son mi segundo trio favoritos estos chiquillos :3 ¡Gracias por leer!

nicoll nara 94: ¡Muchas gracias! :)

Road-chan: ¡Muchas Gracias por pasarte por los otros fics! :) Sí, el manga es agridulce...

AkaneSaotomeTendo: ¡Gracias! :D

skayue-chan: Para que las alcance a terminar? xD La última que pude escribir fue en Junio que es la letra I... tengo que retomar este proyecto xP ¡Gracias por leer!

Neko lila: Serian muy tiernos de imaginárselos... ¡Gracias por leer!

.

 **Próxima letra** : **H de Hermano** : Touya no podía creer que su padre le pidiera semejante cosa a Shaoran, ¡Era un mocoso menor de edad!

¿Qué creen que le habrá pedido Fujitaka a Shaoran?

.

¡Lo sabrán el 15 de Septiembre! xD

.

Nos estamos leyendo en otros proyectos!

Ah, y Protegiéndote de ti misma, será mi propia versión del manga de clearcard xD

.

Aquatic~


	8. H: Hermano

**¡Un nuevo 15 está por llegar y me volví a adelantar!**

 **Vamos llegando a los últimos capítulos que tengo escrito xD Tengo que volver a ponerme a escribir! xD**

 **¡Gracias por hacer que este fic haya pasado los 100!**

 **¡Les dejo un nuevo capitulo y el rinconcito abajo!**

* * *

 **Letra N°8**

 **H**

 **Hermano**

…

Touya Kinomoto estaba en la cocina de su casa, observando fijamente al joven que se encontraba sentado frente a él. Aunque antiguamente, éste solía mirarlo con el mismo fastidio que a él le provocaba, con el paso de los años había notado como su personalidad había cambiado y trataba de entablar conversación con él, lo saludaba cordialmente y parecía estar al pendiente de ser de utilidad, si alguna situación lo ameritaba.

No podía negar que por momentos las acciones de aquel chiquillo odioso, le divertían. Incluso, a veces, hacia cosas a propósito para saber a qué punto estaba comprometido en la relación con su hermana y caía redondito en cada una de sus trampas, una y otra vez.

Era demasiado ingenuo, pero recordar _quien era_ le hacía hervir la bilis de forma espontánea.

El novio de Sakura. El maldito mocoso que pasó de ser una molestia que fastidiaba a su hermana, a una molestia que hacia feliz a su hermana. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, no podía decir que no, pero, aunque el odio siempre estaría siempre ahí contra ese mocoso que amenazaba con separarlo de su hermana, no iba a repetir la desagradable experiencia que había cometido su bisabuelo con su padre. Él trataría de mantener a la familia junta.

Él como el hermano mayor de Sakura, como el único hermano de Sakura, iba a dejarle bien claras las cosas a ese chiquillo chino antes de ir a establecerse al centro de Tokio por las prácticas de su carrera, durante dos meses.

Y por eso estaban ahí.

Después de dar un par de vueltas, Touya tomó dos latas del refrigerador y se sentó frente a Shaoran poniendo una de las latas frente a él.

—Bébela —le pidió, abriendo la suya para darle un sorbo, Shaoran lo miró con la ceja derecha alzada y luego, miró la lata, ¿en qué demonios estaría pensando su cuñado cuando le dio esa lata de cerveza?

—No puedo, soy menor de edad —le recordó, moviendo la lata de cerveza un poco hacia delante.

—Bien —comentó, antes de darle un sorbo—, es bueno que tengas presente que eres un mocoso menor de edad todavía.

—No te entiendo —Shaoran estaba bastante confundido, Touya se puso de pie, y le trajo una lata de refresco—. Gracias —dijo aun no muy convencido de las intenciones del moreno frente a él.

—Los escuché —le comentó, y Shaoran tragó con dificultad el líquido de la lata—, a mi papá y a ti conversar sobre su viaje fuera del país.

—Ya veo —comentó, para luego quedarse en silencio. Ambos estuvieron así por un par de minutos.

—¿Necesito realmente aclararte las cosas? ¿O te puedes imaginar a que voy?

Shaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las palabras de su cuñado. Claro que entendía muy bien a donde se habían ido sus pensamientos, pero, ante todo, él era un caballero con Sakura.

—No sé qué le pasó por la cabeza a mi padre cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pedirte que recibieras a Sakura por un mes en tu departamento, ¿está loco o qué?

—Fujitaka —dijo Shaoran, con todo el respeto que merecía su suegro—, solo estaba pensando en la seguridad de Sakura, en que en las mañanas no se quedara dormida y no se fuera a la preparatoria sin tomar desayuno.

—Mi hermana ya está bastante grandecita como para levantarse temprano y poder prepararse su propio desayuno —gruñó Touya.

—Pero a tu padre le preocupa que esté sola —le recordó.

—A mí me preocupa que este contigo a solas —le retrucó, y sus miradas volvieron a mirarse con rivalidad, así, como antaño—. Además, confió más en el peluche con alas que en ti.

—Kerberos también vendría con nosotros si eso te preocupa tanto —respondió Shaoran, tomando un poco más de su refresco—, él y Yukito tiene buena comunicación, y como él estará contigo podrás estar al tanto de todo. —Touya no respondió, solamente se quedó mirándolo.

—No vas a retroceder, ¿verdad?

—Ya le di mi palabra a tu padre —le respondió.

—Siempre puedes retractarte —le sugirió.

—La otra opción, era venir yo a vivir aquí —comentó bebiendo de la lata, aquello le disgustó totalmente a Touya.

—¡En mi casa, no! —gruñó pegando la lata con fuerza en la mesa. Shaoran calló un par de segundos, hasta que ya no se aguantó, y soltó lo que tenía en mente.

—Yo no entiendo por qué tienes esas ideas retorcidas en la cabeza —le respondió, sorprendiéndolo totalmente—, Sakura y yo, tenemos una relación bonita, sincera y sana. En ningún momento pasó por mi cabeza el usar esto como una instancia para aprovecharme de tu hermana, solo era consciente de la preocupación de tu padre. En estos años de novios, he respetado a Sakura íntegramente y lo seguiré haciendo porque ella, no solo es mi novia, es lo más importante de mi vida.

—¡Aw! —aquella exclamación, hizo que ambos miraran hacia la entrada de la cocina, ahí paradas estaban Tomoyo quien había soltado la exclamación y una sonrojada Sakura que se miraba los pies, presa de la vergüenza que sentía.

—Sakura —soltó Shaoran, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado también. Touya puso sus ojos en blanco y luego se levantó.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —le dio a su hermana, Sakura lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué cosa? —Sakura no entendía a qué se refería Touya, así que miró a Shaoran quien había cubierto su rostro con la mano derecha— ¿Shaoran?

—Sakura no lo sabía —dijo Shaoran, por lo que Touya miró al mocoso y luego a su hermana.

—¿Qué no sabía? —preguntó, acercándose a su novio.

—Papá se va un mes fuera del país —le comentó Touya y ella se puso de inmediato muy feliz.

—¿Le salió la expedición? —exclamó, empuñando ambas manos.

—Así es y yo… —llevó la mano a la nuca—, si iré a Tokio por la pasantía.

—¿Aceptaste el ofrecimiento del abuelo Masaki? —le preguntó aún más emocionada, cuando Touya afirmó, casi salta de la felicidad.

—El abuelo Masaki debe estar feliz —comentó Tomoyo, por lo que Sakura la miró sonriendo.

—Y entonces, papá no tuvo mejor idea de que para que no estés sola, pedirle al mocoso que te lleve a vivir con él a su departamento durante ese mes.

Silencio, si, el silencio invadió por varios minutos la cocina de la residencia Kinomoto.

—¿Es verdad? —le preguntó Sakura a Shaoran.

—Sí —dijo poniéndose de pie—, de todas formas, iba a consultártelo. Quizás te sentirías mejor viviendo con Tomoyo en su mansión y…

—¿Y arruinarles la diversión de que vivan juntos? —lo interrumpió Tomoyo—. Me encantaría, pero, no, gracias —comentó cerrando los ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

El término «juntos» hizo que Touya frunciera el ceño, realmente aquello era como una de sus peores pesadillas volviéndose realidad.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Shaoran acercándose más a ella, la cual parecía estar meditando aquellas palabras— ¿Qué opinas?

—¿Fue idea de mi papá? —respondió con una sonrisa mirando la nada, se sentía contenta de que su padre tuviera en ella tal confianza como para permitirle vivir con su novio durante todo un mes.

—Sí —gruñó Touya, pero Sakura lo ignoró mirando a Shaoran ampliando su sonrisa.

—Entonces —le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Shaoran, enfureciendo a su hermano—, por favor cuida de mí, Shaoran.

El castaño enrojeció avergonzado por aquella escena, mientras Tomoyo detrás de ellos había sacado su celular para guardar aquel recuerdo.

Mientras tanto el hermano mayor de Sakura, empezó a darse cuenta que quizás no era el mocoso el peligroso en esa situación, sino su propia hermana.

* * *

.

* * *

El rinconcito de la que escribe:

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Oh sí, como siempre en mis historias, habrá un pequeño arco de letras seguidas con una situación y en este caso será el inicio de la preparatoria donde Sakura y Shaoran convivirán! x3

¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Tendrá Touya razón y su hermana será la peligrosa de la relación? xD ¡Pronto lo sabrán!

¡Ahora a responder reviews!

.

 _Primero que nada, hay un review anónimo que me llegó sobre lo que puse en la letra F de Familia. La verdad, no hay nada fijo en el anime sobre el papà de Shaoran, salvo porque se murió cuando Shaoran era chico, y que su familia quitó todas las fotografias de él de la casa, por lo que Shaoran no tiene ninguna foto de su papá (cd drama que pueden encontrar en mi página xD "La tarea de Sakura"). Quizás yo haya entendido mal lo que Kero dijo en la peli, pero no deja de gustarme más la idea de que Ieran sea la Li y no su padre. Le da todo un Girl Power que las Clamp acostumbran a darle a sus historias jiji. Así que aunque no sea canon, o no sea headcanon… ¡Me gusta como se lee la historia desde un matriarcado! xD Es un aporte diferente al fandom :P jajaja_

.

¡Ahora los reviews!

 _Pelacachi: ¡Gracias! Sakura también tiene que mostrarle su apoyo!_

 _carlos29: Como te respondí por privado. Nadeshiko es el nombre japones de la flor del Clavel. Por eso le guiño a esas flores. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _LyaCatWoman: ¡Shaoran está tan solo! Me gusta hacer que la familia de Sakura lo acoja como uno más. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Neko Lila: ¡Casi le atinaste! xD Touya uso la cerveza para recordarle que es menor de edad! xD_  
 _El capitulo anterior, hasta a mi me dio penita cuando lo escribí ;o; ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Unuzomy: .-. Quisiera hacerlo más seguido pero mis otros fics, mi hija y esposo me quitan horas de ocio para éste fic jajajaja. Si pudiera hacerlo semanal, lo haría creeme. Quizás más adelante, más liberada de otros fics, quizás lo intente! :) Y no importa si lo olvidas, cuando lo termine puedes leerlo de corrido (?) xD_

 _Wonder Grinch: ¡Gracias! Y sí, un capitulo super emotivo. Y la introducción de Sonomi en el fic, no hay que perdersela, que ella también tiene un capitulo destinado a ella sobre ellos._

 _ValSmile: Jajaja No hubo tanta mocha... Quizás a la vuelta, quien sabe (?) xDDDD_  
 _¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

 _AkaneSaotomeTendo: No era tan de miedo, ¿o sí? xD ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _SaMiRe: ¡No podía no poner algo de Wei! Y también va a ver un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Wei sobre la relación de este par! ¡Así que a esperar! jijiji_

 _sgtrinidad9: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! xD Y lo de Avatar lo desconocía, porque nunca fui muy aficionada a esa serie... conozco lo justo y necesario xD ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

 _Chica Cuervo: ¡Sí! Shaoran pertenece a una nueva familia, en Japón._

 _Claudia86: ¡Muchisimas Gracias! :)_

.

¡En fin, nos estamos leyendo el 1 de octubre!

.

Próxima letra: **I de Intrusa** : Porque para Meiling, Sakura era la intrusa que había invadido sus vidas.

.

¡Oh si! Tenemos capitulo de Meiling en formato primera persona es decir: ¡PoV Meiling!

.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

.

Aquatic~


	9. I: Intrusa

**¡1 de Octubre en Chile y actualización masiva inicia!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir este fic pese al retardo entre capítulos, pero piensen que es mejor cada 15 días que cada muchas semanas xD**

 **¡Les dejo este nuevo capitulo de Sakura! ¿qué creen que pasara con Meiling? ¿Le adivinaron?**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Letra N°9**

 **I**

 **Intrusa**

…

Hablar con ella era demasiado fácil, eso me molestaba mucho.

Podía ser pesada, agresiva e incluso tratarla mal, dándole el favor a Shaoran; pero ella no se inmutaba. Seguiría mirándome con una sonrisa nerviosa, que al rato se le pasaría y seguiría hablándome como si nada.

Realmente, Sakura Kinomoto me ponía de mal humor.

Y no solo eso, la interacción que iba teniendo con Shaoran era cada vez más frecuente, al punto que siempre terminaban trabajando juntos.

Muchas veces me sentí una intrusa entre ellos, cuando estaba claro que la intrusa era ella, nadie más que ella.

Yo conocía a Shaoran de toda la vida. Ninguna aparecida iba a quitarme mi lugar, ¿verdad?

Pero la vida era cruel.

¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo, Shaoran tenía que fijarse en ella? ¿Por qué Shaoran eligió a la intrusa? Kinomoto sabía perfectamente lo que él significaba para mí, ¿cómo, aun así, pasó esto?

No recuerdo haber llorado tanto en mi vida como ese día. Lloré tanto que pensé que ya no quedaban lágrimas en mis ojos para el resto de mi vida.

La intrusa me había quitado al chico que me gustaba y ya nada podía hacer para cambiarlo.

Porque de alguna u otra forma, ella también me agradaba. La odiaba porque también se había ganado mi respeto y mi cariño.

…

Y ahí estábamos ahora, en una video llamada entre la intrusa y yo, que me miraba con esa sonrisa que nunca deja sus labios, pidiéndome permiso para ocupar mi habitación en el departamento de Shaoran.

—¿Ahora quieres ocupar mi cuarto también, Sakura? —comenté, cruzándome de brazos. Sakura se paralizó un momento, pero luego sonrió muy emocionada— ¿Eh?

—Siempre que me llamas por mi nombre, me siento muy feliz —¿No les dije que es demasiado para mí? Quizás si se merecían ella y Shaoran, después de todo.

—Bien puedo llamarte con el apodo que te tenía cuando éramos niñas —le indique con una sonrisa ladeada, ella me miró, confundida.

—¿Me tenías un apodo? —preguntó, señalándose y yo afirmé, pero claramente no se lo iba a decir. No ahora que nuestra amistad había crecido tanto, ya que, si antes tenía mi cariño, ahora ya la había adoptado como una hermana.

—Sí, pero ya no importa —comenté, frunciendo los hombros—. Y sí, puedes usar mi habitación, además ya no es mía y Shaoran ya me había comentado de eso. No te preocupes —le dije.

—¿Shaoran ya te dijo?

—Así es —afirmé con una sonrisa—. Él habló con su madre y luego conmigo. Wei viajará para pasar el mes con ustedes en el departamento. Shaoran quería darles tranquilidad a las dos familias, así que solicitó que Wei se quedara con ustedes.

—Oh —exclamó sorprendida. Vi mi oportunidad de atacar.

—¿Qué? —cubrí mi boca con una sobre exagerada sorpresa— ¿Pensabas que mi primo iba a estar a solas contigo en el departamento? ¿Qué clases de pensamientos impuros tienes, pequeña? —no pude evitar reír al ver como se ponía tan roja como el chaleco que llevaba puesto— ¿Te pasaste alguna pelicula tipo recién casados? —Sakura solo empeoraba su sonrojo, si es que eso se pudiera hacer, aunque me sorprendió su respuesta.

—¿Quizás?

¡Por el amor a la magia! ¿Qué acababa de decir la inocente Sakura?

—Wow —exclamé dando un par de aplausos frente a mí—, tu honestidad me superó.

—Bueno, es que supongo que ahora lo conoceré más —dijo, tratando de calmar un poco su voz, pero todavía sonaba nerviosa—. Dicen que uno conoce mejor a la otra persona cuando conviven.

—Así es —afirmé, mirándola. Dudé un poco en hablar, pero mi lengua se soltó igual—. Shaoran no es una persona con la que es difícil convivir. Eso sí, le gusta el orden y es muy meticuloso en la cocina. ¡Si no quieres discutir con él, la cocina siempre tiene que estar impecable!

—Ya veo —comentó, afirmando con la cabeza, como si estuviera memorizando lo que le decía.

—No sé cómo será contigo, pero al inicio —llevé mi puño al mentón—, seguro andará como robot la mayoría del tiempo, se trabará al hablar y será un caos.

—Creo que seremos dos —contestó Sakura y solo pude sonreír.

—¿Y si hablo con las hermanas de Shaoran y retrasamos a Wei un par de días? —le pregunté, cómplice. Ella solo se rio y como si planeáramos algo perverso, me afirmó con la cabeza.

—Una semana, pero que no sea muy obvio —me dijo y ambas empezamos a reír.

No podía negar que aquella muchacha me caía muy bien. Esa pequeña intrusa no solo se había colado en la vida de mi primo y la había revolucionado, sino que también se había metido en la mía.

Y no me arrepentía de haberla dejado entrar.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¿Qué les pareció este adorable e inocente Drabble?

Primero, no, Meiling no llegó a convivir con ellos! ¡Meiling les facilitara que vivan solos, ¿creen que lo logren?

Segundo, ¿vieron como Touya tenía razón y Sakura era la peligrosa?

Tercero, ¿vieron como Shaoran para no generar problemas pidió la ayuda de Wei. Si mi niño es alguien responsable.

Les dejo las respuesta de los reviews:

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!

 _LyaCatWoman: ¡Gracias!_

 _Wonder Grinch: ¡Sakura será de temer! jajaja ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Luna 98: ¡Muchas gracias! Ojalá pudiera hacer la espera más corta, pero no puedo ;o;_

 _skayue-chan: No pasará nada, por el momento que tenga previsto, además como ya leíste... llegará Wei XD Y creo que Fujitaka tiene esa confianza, después de todo. Nadeshiko tenía casi la edad que tiene Sakura acá, no es un ejemplo de "no hagas esto" xD Además, confía en que su hija sabrá comportarse y el yerno igual... Aunque si dejas al ratón con el queso... xD ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Unozomy: Tengo 32 años! Y como viste, Meiling no llegó al departamento! xD ¡Estamos leyéndonos!_

 _Pelacachi: espero que te haya gustado este cap de Meiling :D_

 _darkdan-sama: Él es tan bello, pero las malditas palabras de Touya lo perseguirán en el capitulo que viene jajaja xD ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

 _sofihikarichan: ¡Si! Pronto._

 _carlos29: ¡Gracias!_

 _AkaneSaotomeTendo: ¡Si! Ellos son chistosos xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _sgtrinidad9: ¡Muchas Gracias! xD_

 _Neko Lila: Sii! Si Fujitaka no se lo pedía, no tenía historia jajajja xD ¡Que bueno que te guste! Nos estamos leyendo ;)_

.

¡En fin, nos estamos leyendo el 15 de octubre!

.

Próxima letra: **J de Juicio** : Porque convivir con Sakura, podía ser peligroso para el sano juicio de Shaoran.

.

¡Chan! ¿Qué esperan de él?

.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

.

Aquatic~


	10. J: Juicio

**¡Hemos llegado a 15 otra vez! ;)**

 **¿Pueden creerlo que en la letra L me comí medio año en actualizaciones? xD**

* * *

 **Letra N°10**

 **J**

 **Juicio**

…

La tarde caía en Tomoeda, cuando Shaoran abrió la puerta de su departamento y se corrió para dejar ver a la castaña que, detrás de él, observaba todo con una maleta en sus manos.

—Pasa —le indicó con la mano y, tras ingresar y cerrar la puerta, el rubor se instaló con rapidez en el rostro de ambos. Shaoran había esperado que Wei lo acompañara en esos momentos, pero el accidente de unas de sus hermanas lo había retenido en Hong Kong. Aspiró profundo, mientras avanzaban hacia el interior del departamento. Solo sería una semana.

 _¿Qué podía salir mal?_

Miró a la chica que había dejado la maleta y lo observaba con una hermosa sonrisa y con las mejillas levemente rosadas.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, pero decidió omitirlo para indicarle a Sakura su dormitorio y cómo funcionaban las cosas en el edificio.

Como era de esperarse, Sakura asintió ante cada una de las indicaciones. No era difícil para ella entender los procedimientos, cuando vivía en casa con dos hombres.

—No te preocupes —le dijo sonriendo, cuando Shaoran metió la maleta de Sakura dentro de la habitación que ella usaría—. Creo que ahora es una ventaja que venga de una familia tan masculina —comentó, ladeando la sonrisa—, no haré nada para incomodarte.

—Creo que en eso estamos iguales —comentó llevando su mano derecha a la nuca—. Con la femenina familia que tengo, sé cómo ser cuidadoso con respecto a eso, también.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un momento, en silencio, hasta que sin saber ni cómo ni por qué, ambos empezaron a reírse. Quizás los nervios hablaban por ellos.

—Por cierto —Shaoran observó a Sakura, un tanto confundido.

—¿Hoe?

—¿Y el muñeco? —comentó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh eso…

…

En otra parte de Tomoeda, un pequeño alado estaba rodeado de ricos platillos mientras veía sus hazañas en pantalla gigante y, a su lado, una jovencita de largos cabellos amatistas sonreía, observándolo mientras terminaba de cocer una falda.

…

—Tomoyo mencionó que su madre había contratado a una repostera francesa para una fiesta que tendría y Kero quiso ir a probar los postres —agregó, encogiendo sus hombros momentáneamente.

—Entiendo —finalmente, Shaoran caminó hacia el exterior de la habitación—, bueno, te dejo acomodarte tranquila, cualquier cosa estaré en mi habitación.

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza y Shaoran cerró la puerta, separándolos a ambos. El par de castaños, soltaron el aire pesadamente, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. La convivencia empezaba ahora.

Sakura abrió la maleta que traía y sacó, primero, un neceser con sus artículos personales. Lo dejó sobre la mesa de luz y volvió hacia su maleta, se agachó a tomar el uniforme que estrenaría la próxima semana, que venía en su funda y lo colgó en el closet de puerta blanca que había en la habitación. Fue colocando sus cosas ahí dentro, hasta que llegó a la última bolsa. Aquella bolsa negra, encerraba un regalo que Tomoyo le había dejado, y considerando que no había ninguno de sus pijamas ahí dentro, supuso que eso eran.

Abrió la bolsa y un grito escapó de su boca, sumamente abochornada.

Shaoran no pudo evitar entrar a la habitación, totalmente asustado.

—¿Sakura, estás bien? —al verla, arrodillada en el piso, se acercó a ella, pero la chica no lo veía, solo hundía con ambas manos la bolsa dentro de la maleta.

—Sí, lo estoy —susurró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo me asusté con algo que vi.

—¿Viste algo peligroso? —instintivamente, empezó a revisar cada uno de los rincones en busca de aquello que había asustado a Sakura.

—Tranquilo —dijo, tomando valor para mirarlo con una sonrisa—. Estoy bien, solo fue algo sin importancia. Tranquilo.

—De acuerdo —la miró, no muy convencido y volvió a dejarla sola.

—Tomoyo —farfulló, roja de la vergüenza—. ¿En que estabas pensando? —volvió a tomar los camisones de seda entre sus manos. Si bien la parte de encaje del busto se veía muy bonito, la sola idea de dormir así en casa de Shaoran, la hizo volver a guardarlos, aún más avergonzada.

Terminó de ordenar las cosas de su maleta, y la guardó dentro del closet. Shaoran le había dejado la cama armada por lo que no tenía más nada que hacer ahí adentro. Salió hacia el living y, al no encontrarlo, se encaminó a la cocina a calentar las cosas que había traído para cenar.

Siguiendo el consejo de Meiling, trató de no hacer tanto desorden en la cocina. Cuando tuvo todo listo, se acercó a la habitación de Shaoran, para indicarle que ya tenía lista la cena.

—¿Ya? —la puerta del cuarto de Shaoran se abrió, rápidamente—. Vaya, yo pensaba ir a buscarte para que preparáramos algo juntos.

—Traje cosas de mi casa —le informó, con una sonrisa—, pero si gustas, podemos ir mañana a comprar y cocinar juntos —el rubor bajo sus ojos verdes, no tardó en contagiar a Shaoran.

—Me encantaría.

…

Tras cenar, sin mayor contratiempo y con miradas furtivas entre ambos comensales, Shaoran levantó la loza utilizada y la llevó a la cocina para dejarla limpia. Sakura se apoyó contra la encimera, mientras Shaoran lavaba la loza.

—Me llegó un mensaje de Tomoyo —le dijo, observando su teléfono celular.

—¿Pasó algo? —Shaoran, cerró la llave del agua para poder escucharla mejor.

—Dice que su mamá, nos espera a almorzar, mañana —le contó, mirándolo con los labios fruncidos— ¿Vamos?

—Si nos están invitando —comentó con un movimiento de sus hombros—. Sería muy descortés, negarnos.

—De acuerdo —y mientras, Shaoran terminaba de enjuagar la loza, Sakura le respondía a Tomoyo—. Listo.

—Yo también terminé con esto —le informó, secándose las manos con una toalla de papel.

—¿Haces algo después de comer? —preguntó Sakura.

—Por lo general, no —respondió, cruzándose de brazos—. Suelo leer algún libro y, tras bañarme, me voy a dormir. Me duermo temprano porque estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano.

—¿Aún en vacaciones?

—Tampoco tan temprano como cuando voy a clases, pero si lo suficiente para no perder la costumbre.

—Ya veo —torció la sonrisa—. Yo, por lo general, duermo hasta muy tarde si es que puedo.

—Lo sé —contestó—. No te preocupes, que dejaré que despiertes a la hora que quieras.

—¡Gracias, Shaoran! —dijo, realmente contenta.

…

Eran cerca de las once de la noche y Sakura aún no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en la cama, una y otra vez. La almohada y el colchón, al ser nuevos, eran bastante duros y sobre todo, no eran los suyos y eso le provocaba que le costara acomodarse, sin hablar del camisón que vestía y que se le subía cada vez que se daba vuelta.

Fastidiada, soltó el aire por la nariz, no le quedaba otra opción. Tenía que pedirle ayuda a Shaoran.

Se colocó la bata que venía a juego con el camisón y, tras cubrirse bien, salió de su habitación hacia la de Shaoran.

Golpeó dos veces y esperó.

Realmente esperaba que no estuviera durmiendo, pero veía luz por debajo de la puerta.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse, dejando ver a Shaoran que lucía una camiseta de manga larga verde con detalles azules al igual que el short. Sakura apretó los labios para fijar su mirada en los ojos de su novio y no en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa Sakura? —le preguntó, poniendo también, toda su voluntad en mirarle la cara a su novia.

—Tomoyo no me guardó mis pijamas y no puedo dormir bien —se cubrió avergonzada un poco más. Shaoran no tuvo que ser adivino para saber que había bajo la bata y no supo si agradecer o maldecir a la amatista por aquella osadía— ¿Tendrás algo que puedas prestarme?

Shaoran se corrió de la puerta, para dejarla entrar, mientras buscaba en sus cajones algo que Sakura pudiera utilizar.

—Mañana, tendré que ir a casa por ellos —hizo una mueca y, al desviar su atención a la cama de su novio, observó su notebook encendido— ¿Estabas viendo algo?

—Iba a empezar a ver una pelicula —le comentó todavía a espalda, revisando sus cajones. Se puso de pie, cuando tomó una camisa de mangas largas— ¡La encontré! —se giró hacia Sakura con la prenda en sus manos—. Esta camisa me la mandó mi madre, pero me queda muy larga, así que te servirá para que puedas dormir.

—¡Gracias! —dijo apretando la prenda contra su pecho—. Shaoran —éste la miró sin decirle nada—, ¿puedo ver la pelicula contigo?

—Pues —Shaoran lo dudo un poco—, no sé si te vaya a gustar y, deberíamos ir a la sala —le comentó, pero quedó paralizado con lo siguiente que salió de la boca de su novia— ¿Qué?

—¿Qué por qué no la vemos aquí? —volvió a proponerle. Shaoran entrecerró sus ojos, buscando alguna señal de que fuera broma o algo por el estilo, pero la sonrisa sincera de su compañera parecía no indicar nada más allá de lo que decía.

—Bueno —dijo, aun con un tanto de duda.

—¡Iré a cambiarme! —salió de la habitación de su novio, hacia la suya. Se quitó el camisón, se colocó la camisa y comprendió muy bien por qué a Shaoran le quedaba larga pues, a ella, prácticamente le quedaba por las rodillas. Dobló un poco las mangas y con el cinto de su bata, se la ajustó bajo el busto con un moño para evitar que se moviera más de la cuenta. Lo que menos quería, era incomodar a su novio.

Ya lista, volvió hacia la habitación de Shaoran, la puerta se había quedado abierta por lo que podía ver al castaño ir y venir frente al escritorio, parecía estar pensando en algo, así que cuando la vio bajo el marco de la puerta, se llevó flor de susto.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, pero Shaoran apretó los labios antes de poder negar esa pregunta. Realmente no estaba bien y ni siquiera entendía porque estaba así, tan alterado de la nada. O quizás _si tenía una idea_ … Sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación para quitar aquellos pensamientos impuros que empezaban a atacarlo. ¡No podía perder el buen juicio! ¡Quizás imaginarse a su cuñado con el cuchillo carnicero que le mostró antes de irse de la casa de los Kinomoto, le sirviera!

Sakura se acostó en un lado de la cama y esperó a que Shaoran acomodara el notebook para poder ver la pelicula, tras acostarse a su lado.

Ambos con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, observaron la pelicula que Shaoran estaba por ver. Era una antigua sobre la leyenda de espadachines chinos.

La pelicula no llevaba ni diez minutos cuando Shaoran sintió un peso sobre su hombro izquierdo pero la ignoró, al igual que a las palpitaciones que estaban aumentando dentro de su pecho. A los veinte minutos de la pelicula, el brazo izquierdo de Sakura le rodeó, haciendo que dejara de prestar atención a la pelicula y buscara a la castaña, en eso la notó claramente dormida.

—Sakura —la llamó, pero la chica lejos de despertar se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho de Shaoran. El joven suspiró y movió el brazo izquierdo, para que la chica pudiera acomodarse mejor y siguió observando la pelicula.

Cuando ésta terminó, dos horas después, Shaoran intento despertar a Sakura, una vez más, pero no lo consiguió. ¿Realmente dormía tan profundo? ¿Cómo la llevaría a su cama?

Quizás iba a tener que llevarla en brazos, pero al ver sus piernas descubiertas, se dijo que… ¡No!

«¡Para, Shaoran!» se gritó internamente. ¿Es que se estaba volviendo loco?

Se movió con cuidado para acomodar a Sakura sobre una de las almohadas y él salir de la cama para poder apagar el notebook.

En cuanto se levantó, Sakura pareció buscar su calor, puesto que tomó la almohada entre sus brazos.

Shaoran volvió a suspirar. ¿ _Debería ir dormir al sillón?_

Dejó la laptop en el escritorio y la miró dormir. La tapó bien con la sábana y el cobertor y volvió a observarla.

¿Realmente debería irse? ¿Debería mandar su buen juicio al diablo y dormir en su cama? ¡Era de él, después de todo!

No sabía qué hacer y el sueño ya estaba haciendo estragos en sus pensamientos. Le quitó la almohada a Sakura lentamente y finalmente, se acostó en su cama.

 _«Solo vamos a dormir, dormir_ » se dijo, una y mil veces mientras se acomodaba en la orilla de la cama para no molestar a la chica, quien, entre sueños, parecía buscarlo. Se giró para observarla, lucia el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaría soñando con algo? Se acercó un poco más y jugando al límite de sus acciones, la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

La castaña se acomodó rápidamente, también rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Y aunque, Shaoran creía que le costaría conciliar el sueño en esa posición, fue todo lo contrario. Más rápido que nunca, ambos partieron al país de los sueños.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe**

¡Buenas! Sé que no nos leemos hace mucho tiempo, porque les estoy haciendo mucho spam con los dos fictobers xD Gomen! Pero ahí solamente escribo, no dejo mucho de mis pensamientos :D

¿Qué les ha parecido esto? ¡Meiling consiguió su propósito! ¡Tomoyo chantajeo a Kero y le mando Camisones Sexys! xD ¡Pobre Shaoran, y esto no es nada comparado a lo que le tengo pensado! Porque si se lo preguntan: ¡Sí! Shaoran verá a Sakura con esos camisones! Wei llega recién para la letra O, así que aun quedan cosas para hacerlos sufrir xD

¡Muchas Gracias por leer cada una de mis locuras!

Ahora responderé los últimos reviews que llegaron :3

 _Wonder Grinch: ¡Sakura es de armas tomar! xD_

 _Cyna: Se le despertaron las hormonas xD ¡Feliz Casi Cumpleaños! :D_

 _sofihikarichan: ¡Muchas Gracias! Sakura es la de los pantalones en esta relación xD_

 _carlos29: ¡Totalmente! La idea era esa, sorprenderlos!_

 _Amberly07: ¡Bienvenida! :D ¡Me gusta pensar que Shaoran es el que mantiene a raya los pensamientos pensando en la cuchilla carnicera con la que Touya lo amenaza! xDD ¡Espero seguir leyendote! :D_

 _Pelacachi: ¡Sabía que te gustaria! Shaoran la verá oscura pero no solo por Sakura xD_

 _darkdan-sama: Dicen que si no puedes contra el enemigo, uneteles xd ¡Eso pasó aquí! Gracias por leer!_

 _Claudia86: ¡Muchas Gracias por leer! :)_

 _Yoshie: ¡La idea es que este fic sea una continuación de Clear Card un par de años después, quitando el drama de Akiho! xD_

 _AkaneSaotomeTendo: ¡Probablemente, Mei aparezca en otra letra, pero aún no sé en cual! ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _skayue-chan: Cuando te pones a analizar la relacion de esos tres, es bastante profunda. Y eso es lo que quise plantear en este capitulo :D ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ValSmile: Meiling necesitaba despabilar a Sakura y a Shaoran en el anime, creo que fue el personaje más productivo de los 22 capitulos. Porque hasta Tomoyo fue un adorno... :/ pero bueno. ¡Shaoran la pasará mal e inestable hasta la letra N! ¡Estamos leyéndonos!_

 _lyaangela: Si, es muy provechosa!_

 _AmyCat45: ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Neko lila: ¡Tiene 16 años ya! No puede ser ingenua para siempre xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Chica Cuervo: ¡Obvio! Shaoran es responsable, correcto... Sakura es la de temer aquí xD Me cuesta imaginar a Shaoran tomando la iniciativa después de ver que Sakura es la que invita a las citas xD_

 _sgtrinidad9: jajajaja ¡Sakura es curiosa! ¿Cómo no va a querer tener tiempo de mirar aquí y allá sin que parezca una loca? xDD ¡Gracias por leer!_

.

¡Y saluditos a los lectores fantasmas... buuuuu…. xDDD

.

¡En fin, nos estamos leyendo el 31 de octubre con...

.

 **Próxima letra** : K de Kinomoto: Porque Sonomi cada vez que escuchaba Sakura Kinomoto, esperaba que la jovencita se cambiara de apellido pronto.

.  
¡Chan! ¿Qué esperan de él?

.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

.

Aquatic~


	11. K: Kinomoto

**.**

 **¡Un nuevo mes inicia! ¡Un nuevo capitulo se avecina!**

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

 **Aquatic~**

* * *

 **Letra N°11**

 **K**

 **Kinomoto**

…

Sonomi Daidouji era una mujer empoderada, presidenta de su propia compañía y de carácter indomable. Parecía que nada la hacía doblegar o que nada afectaba su espíritu, pero no era así. Había una palabra, un simple apellido que sacaba su lado agresivo, y todo su porte y gracia se iban con el pensamiento: Kinomoto.

El apellido de su profesor de la preparatoria, ese mismo profesor que enamoró a su adorable prima cuando ambas eran sus alumnas y la separó de su familia.

Para Sonomi, Nadeshiko fue un ángel sin alas. Tan bella, siempre compartiendo sus energías a través de su sonrisa. Nunca pudo soportar que su prima adorada dejara todo por ese profesor. Su fortuna, su herencia y su familia… Y a ella… Eran como hermanas, pero pasaron a ser dos seres totalmente desconocidos.

Aquello siempre sería una astilla en el corazón de Sonomi, no haberse acercado a su prima, no haberla buscado y compartir con ella, los primeros años de vida de sus hijas…

Era increíble pensar que esas dos niñas, que siempre vivieron en sus mentes, Tomoyo y Sakura, iban a ser mejores amigas, iban a hacer todo juntas y apoyarse. Terminaron conociéndose y convirtiendo en realidad, aquella ilusión de un par de primas en sus días de adolescencia.

Sakura para Sonomi era como un pequeño bálsamo que aliviaba esa astilla en su corazón. Cuando Tomoyo le contó sobre ella, nunca se imaginó que hablaban de la hija de Nadeshiko. Cuando lo supo, todo cambió para ella.

Porque ver el color verde de los ojos de la pequeña Sakura, era como ver el de su adorada Nadeshiko. Aunque claro, eso la llevó a reencontrarse con el ser al que ella culpaba de todos sus males.

Sacudió la cabeza para salir de sus recuerdos, cuando una de las doncellas, que trabajaba en la mansión, le informó que el señor Li y la señorita Kinomoto estaban en la casa.

 _¡Ese apellido!_

—¡Sakura! —la corrigió, con las palabras entre dientes— ¡Es la señorita Sakura, no la señorita Kinomoto! —la pobre chica hizo una reverencia, algo asustada, a su jefa y se retiró.

Sonomi suspiró.

Aunque, actualmente, podía conversar con el profesor Kinomoto por el bien de las relaciones familiares, le costaba aun acostumbrarse a ese apellido.

En cambio, había un apellido que no le importaría asociar a la pequeña Sakura. Sonrió.

La pareja de Sakura, a diferencia de la de su madre, había caído muy bien en la familia Amamiya. El abuelo Masaki había sido gratamente sorprendido por Shaoran, desconociendo totalmente su situación familiar, lo cual fue un buen plus cuando le contó quien era el pequeño niño que se veía tan incómodo y asustado en su presencia: Nada más ni nada menos que el próximo sucesor del Clan Li, uno de los Clanes más ricos y poderosos de todo China.

Sonomi siempre lo supo. Tanto él como su prima, estuvieron viviendo toda una semana con ella y su hija, aquel verano cuando Tomoyo y Sakura cursaban el sexto de primaria. Ahí pudo conocer por teléfono a sus padres e, increíblemente, consiguió muchos contactos para llevar sus productos hacia aquel país.

Los negocios empezaron a fluir entre ambas familias, sin afectar la relación de los jóvenes, puesto que ninguno de ellos estaba al tanto. Ni siquiera Tomoyo.

Sonrió cuando los vio entrar al comedor junto con Tomoyo, la cual parecía reírse de la joven pareja porque venían bastante sonrojados.

—¡Muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación! —exclamó, antes de saltar a abrazar a su pequeña Sakura.

—De nada —Shaoran a su lado, veía a la pobre Sakura ser asfixiada por la madre de Tomoyo—. Gracias a usted por invitarnos.

—¡Vengan! —soltó a Sakura y la encaminó de la mano hasta donde tenía colocada la mesa para ellos cuatro— Espero que todo sea de su agrado.

—¡Vaya! —Sakura quedó sorprendida de los diversos platillos que había sobre la mesa.

—¡Sentémonos! —pidió Sonomi y todos tomaron asiento. Tomoyo se sentó a su derecha, Sakura a su izquierda y Shaoran al lado de ésta. Muerta de la curiosidad, al ver a su hija sonreír tanto, le preguntó a qué se debía.

—¡Es que anoche pasaron su primera noche juntos! —exclamó la chica de ojos amatistas, provocando que ambos castaños se incomodaran en su lugar.

—¿Ya? —Sonomi los miró, perpleja—. Bueno —acomodó su voz—, no sé por qué me sorprendo tanto, a los dieciséis Nadeshiko ya estaba casada…

Shaoran abrió los ojos ante aquellas palabras, al contrario que Sakura, que la miraba sin entender que tenía que ver.

—¡No es lo que piensa! —se atrevió a corregir, rápidamente, el único hombre de esa mesa.

—¿No? —los ojos azules de Sonomi brillaron en confusión.

—Lo que quiso decir su hija… —Shaoran la miró de reojo, pero Tomoyo solo estaba sonriente con los ojos cerrados.

—Nosotros —Sakura interrumpió a Shaoran—, no tenemos planes de casarnos, todavía, pero, me gustaría —ante aquella frase, los tres se quedaron en silencio, simplemente mirándola como hundía la cabeza entre los hombros, apenada. Shaoran estaba asombrado, pero madre e hija estaban -sin dudas- maravilladas pensando ya en la gran boda.

Sonomi sonrió y aprovechó ese momento para hacerle su pedido.

—¡A mí, realmente me alegraría que cambiaras de apellido apenas cumplas los dieciocho! —junto ambas palmas y las dejó bajo su mejilla derecha— Sakura Li —exclamó en voz alta—. Suena mucho mejor que Sakura Kinomoto, sin dudas —afirmó.

—¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, madre! —también afirmó Tomoyo, quien ya había sacado su teléfono celular para grabar a la pareja que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la cara tan roja como un tomate—. De todas formas, me refería a que ayer empezaron su convivencia por el mes que el señor Fujitaka estará en el extranjero.

—Oh —exclamó Sonomi—, ¿Y qué tal la han pasado?

—No hemos compartido mucho aún —Sakura comentó al momento que unas doncellas traían el almuerzo—. Llegamos al departamento casi en la tarde, noche, ya que antes, fuimos a despedir a mi padre en el aeropuerto. Y no creo que haya mayor problema —lo miró con una sonrisa—. Como conversamos anteriormente entre nosotros, yo estoy acostumbrada a vivir con hombres, por mi papá y mi hermano; y él está acostumbrado a las mujeres por sus hermanas, su madre y Meiling, así que, en temas de respeto y orden, no tendremos mayor inconveniente, ¿verdad?

Shaoran sonrió por sus palabras. Tomó la mano de Sakura y le dio un pequeño apretón como muestra de confianza.

—Totalmente —respondió. Acto seguido, ambos se quedaron enganchados de la mirada del otro y solo salieron de él, cuando sintieron el flash directo en la cara.

—Lo siento —Sonomi se disculpó, volviendo a tomar asiento—. No pude evitarlo, se veían tan bellos y son tan fotogénicos los dos… —exclamó, mirando la foto que tomó— ¡Qué envidia!

—En todo caso —Shaoran volvió a tomar la palabra mientras se ponían a comer de una vez—. Wei, mi tutor, estará aquí en un par de días. Se vio atrasado por un inconveniente en casa, pero espero que esté en Japón, antes de iniciar la preparatoria —y tras aquellas palabras que Sonomi escuchó atentamente, Sakura se vio atorada con un pedazo de carne— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, dándole la copa de agua.

Sakura tomó agua y, tras aclarar su garganta, miró a su novio con una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa que a Tomoyo no le pasó inadvertida.

La charla durante el almuerzo fue mucho más relajada, para alegría de la pareja de magos. Tomoyo pidió disculpas a su madre y con un gesto, le pidió a Sakura que la acompañara. Así que, mientras Sonomi y Shaoran disfrutaban de un té digestivo, las amigas subieron al cuarto de Tomoyo.

La chica de larga cabellera no tardó en arrinconar a su amiga de ojos verdes, por información.

—¿Tomoyo? —preguntó confundida.

—¿Qué pasó con el pobre Wei? —preguntó, directa— Recuerdo que cuando vino para la graduación, estaba bastante bien de salud.

—No le pasó nada a él —respondió Sakura, liberándose de su amiga para adentrarse en la habitación— ¿Dónde está Kero?

—Debe estar dormido —contestó Tomoyo, quien no quitaba la mirada perspicaz sobre la castaña—. Anoche vio videos hasta tarde… —volvió a acercarse a Sakura— ¿Y? ¿Me contaras o tendré que llamar a Meiling?

—Pues —Sakura ocultó las manos detrás de ella—, quizás Meiling y mis cuñadas lo retrasaron a propósito.

La cara de Tomoyo se transformó, de una inquisidora a una totalmente perpleja.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó— ¡Lo hicieron a propósito!

—Tal vez —dijo Sakura moviendo sus hombros—, yo lo sugerí…

—¡Y así te enojas por mis camisones! —protestó la chica de cabello largo.

—¡Eso era demasiado revelador! —exclamó abochornada—. No quiero provocarlo a ese punto.

—Menos mal que aclaras que no, a ese punto —ante las palabras de Tomoyo, Sakura se mordió la lengua, había hablado de más— ¿Qué le has hecho al pobre chico?

—Nada —se defendió rápidamente—. Solo que anoche si dormimos juntos —le indicó corriendo la mirada—, ya sabes, compartir la misma cama…

—¿Ya empezaron a practicar como hacer a mis sobrinos? —el color en las mejillas de Sakura se intensificó.

—¡No a ese punto! —Sakura llevó las manos a sus mejillas, ocultando su rostro con ellas—. Solo dormimos, dormimos.

—¿Y por qué juntos?

—Vimos una pelicula —le contó— y me quedé dormida.

—Uh…

—Pero, ¿sabes? —Sakura cerró sus ojos, como si tratara de recordar la sensación cálida que sintió cuando abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Shaoran—. Se sentía tan bien, estar así en sus brazos. Como si estuviera acostumbrada a estar en ese lugar.

—Bueno —Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos—, realmente si estás acostumbrada —le recordó— ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasaba cuando cambiabas las cartas Sakura? —mencionó, como si entrara a su nube de recuerdos apreciados—. Quizás tú no eres muy consiente porque te quedabas dormida, pero antes de caer, siempre buscabas los brazos de Li y déjame decirte, querida Sakura, que no fue una o dos veces… era la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo buscabas como un imán.

—Oh —fue lo único que Sakura puro decir.

—Y él, siempre te dejaba estar en sus brazos, hasta te acomodaba para que pudieras descansar mejor —dio un aplauso y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos para apoyarla en su mejilla derecha—. Si vieras como te miraba y, a veces, inconscientemente, te acomodaba el cabello… —suspiró—. El pobre chico siempre estuvo loquito por ti y tú también, aunque te costó bastante aceptarlo.

Pese a que debería sentirse totalmente apenada por lo que Tomoyo le estaba contando, no era así. Sentía en su pecho una sensación muy cálida.

Cuando regresaron hacia el living donde Sonomi estaba hablando con Shaoran, la chica de ojos verdes se quedó admirando a su novio.

No podía haber elegido a nadie mejor… estaba segura de ello.

Y luego, posó sus ojos en Sonomi. Quizás el deseo de la prima de su madre no fuera tan descabellado, porque después de todo… La idea de cambiar de apellido, también la estaba seduciendo cada vez más.

* * *

.

* * *

 _El rinconcito de la que escribe:_

¡Hola!

Sé que nos leímos ayer mismo, sé también que dije de actualizar el 31 pero se me junto muchas cosas xD y la verdad no tengo mucho que decir, solo que cuando pensé este capitulo en agosto, me mataba de la risa sola en la calle... porque la idea se me ocurrió mientras esperaba que mi hija saliera del colegio xD

.

¡Besitos acuáticos a mis lectores y a quienes dejaron reviews en el cap anterior :D

 _Wonder Grinch: ¡Aún le queda mucho por vivir al pobre! ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _skayue-chan: ¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Por más caballero que sea, no es santo! xD Y sí, me maté de risa pensando en como Shaoran andaba todo psicopateado por dormir juntos xD ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Amberly07: Quizás algo y algo jajajaj xD La pregunta es ¿se quemará Shaoran o no? xDD ¡Gracis por leer!_

 _Neko lila: Tomoyo y Meiling no ayudan a Sakura... y Shaoran es la victima xDD ¡Gracias por leer! Y esperemos queTouya no lo haga sushi xD_

 _ValSmile: Es que la edad xD Por algo los puse de dieciseis, pa poder jugar más =D ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Pelacachi: ¡Totalmente! xD La caperucita está jugando a la abuelita con el lobo feroz xD¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Ingrid4you: ¡Gracias por leer! :)_

 _darkdan-sama: ¡Muchas gracias! :D_

 _AkaneSaotomeTendo: ¡Exacto! Ya no más menciones de Kinomoto xD ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Claudia86: ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Celes483: ¡Bienvenida! ¡Y gracias por leer! Espero que te sigan agradando la historia!_

 _sgtrinidad9: Confabulaciones internaciones jajajaj xD ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Usagi13chiba: ¡Gracias por los 10 reviews! Es divertido poner a Sakura así, es más facil de imaginar que a Shaoran jajaja._

 _Guest: ¡Ya actualice!_

.

Próxima actualización: 15 de Noviembre

.

 **Próxima Letra** : **_L de Lentos:_** Porque para Eriol, no había nada más lento que aquel par de muchachos...

.

Nos leemos!

.

Aquatic~


	12. L: Lento

**.**

 **La única excusa que tengo, es que no sabía como terminar esta letra... intenté cambiarla pero nah, tenía que ser así.**

 **¡La M saldrá el 15 de Diciembre como está estipulado desde el inicio :)!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Letra N°12**

 **L**

 **Lento**

…

Eriol Hiragizawa era un joven muchacho que había vivido más años de lo que su juvenil apariencia demostraba. Aquel hombre, dentro del cuerpo de un joven de preparatoria, sabía leer mejor a las personas de lo que ellos pensaban.

Eso fue lo que le sucedió con Shaoran Li.

Aquel joven, perteneciente al linaje materno del Mago Clow Reed, era bastante interesante de observar. Sus acciones siempre eran sorpresivas, nada con él era predecible, y cuando se enfrentaba a cosas que no podía adivinar, Eriol se emocionaba muchísimo.

Shaoran era un verdadero desafío para su poder mágico. Si bien, en cuanto a recursos mágicos era muy inferior, el no poder adivinar sus movimientos lo obligaba a estar más atento, a ser más crítico con las cosas que realizaba.

Pero, aunque disfrutaba de eso, había algo que lo irritaba muchísimo.

La lentitud de sus acciones con Sakura y el eterno despiste de Sakura.

Ambos hacían que una parte de él, la racional, se apagara por momentos y quisiera usar su poder mágico para que dejaran de ser así. Aquel par de lentos, sin dudas, lo alteraban; aunque no se dieran cuenta.

La personalidad bromista que había heredado de Clow, solo quería jugar con ellos, pero no podía. No, si no quería echar a perder todo lo que tenía previsto. Aunque un pequeño empujón no les haría nada ¿verdad?

No pudo evitar jugar con ellos aquella tarde, cuando los dejó encerrados dentro del ascensor. Sabía que no iba a conseguir mucho avance en aquellos lentos muchachos, pero el paso que dio Shaoran era lo suficiente para hacer que el chico chino mantuviera una enorme sonrisa hasta que se despidieron.

…

Eriol se sentó en su biblioteca con una sonrisa, antes de tomar asiento frente a su computador. Levantó la pantalla de su notebook y espero que ésta iniciara, enviando un mensaje de texto desde su celular.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una video llamada estaba en curso.

—Te veo agotado —fue la primera exclamación de Eriol, cuando Shaoran apareció frente a la cámara— ¿Está todo bien por allí?

—Estoy bien pero, mi salud mental no del todo —comentó, mirando hacia un lado.

—No me digas que nuestra tierna Sakura se desató —se acomodó mejor en su sillón, entrelazando los dedos.

—No tanto así… —pero su voz, fue interrumpida por el golpeteo de la puerta. Se disculpó con Eriol y fue a atender a Sakura. La imagen de la pequeña Sakura que Eriol tenía en su cabeza, se deshizo cuando la vio en esa falda tableada y en ese chaleco, que más parecía corsé sobre una blusa rosada. Algo en el aura de Sakura, denotaba que estaba poniendo a prueba la resistencia de su novio.

—Supongo que perdí la apuesta, Kaho —susurró el mago, haciendo que la mujer frente a él, moviera los hombros como diciendo "Te lo dije".

—¿De qué apuestan hablan? —preguntó Shaoran, al volver a tomar asiento frente a su laptop.

—Kaho me dijo que Caperucita se comería al lobo y yo, aposté a favor del lobo y perdí —dijo moviendo sus hombros, sonrojando ferozmente al joven chino que entendió clarito el mensaje.

—Nosotros, ¡no! —trató de explicar, pero Eriol solo se rio.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Son demasiado lentos para llegar tan lejos —comentó—. Pero, deberías tener cuidado, las energías de Sakura están algo revolucionarias.

—Créeme —Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco —, ya me di cuenta de eso.

—¡Este mes será emocionante, por lo visto!

—Y obviamente, no te enterarás de nada más —le recalcó el castaño, por lo que Eriol sonrió.

—Lo sé y tampoco quiero saberlo —negó con su mano derecha, frente a él—. Gracias.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? —dijo, para cambiar de tema.

—Ah —recordando el inicio—, Kaho tiene una conferencia en Tokio este fin de semana y quería darle una sorpresa a Sakura. No sé si podrás…

—No hay problema. Yo me encargo de que se encuentren —afirmó el chico.

—Gracias.

—¿Algo más?

—No —negó con la cabeza, pero una turbia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando escuchó la voz de Sakura, informándole que la comida estaba servida—. Mejor ve a almorzar antes de que te cenen a ti.

—Hiragizawa —protestó Shaoran, arrastrando el apellido de Eriol entre los dientes.

—¡Li! —lo imitó, pero sonriendo.

—No es gracioso.

—Es porque no te ves —respondió, cerrando los ojos—. Vaya nomás, y le encargo la sorpresa para Sakura.

—Sí, yo me encargo —dijo, algo fastidiado —. Adiós.

—Hasta luego —tras despedirse, Eriol bajó la pantalla de su notebook y no pudo evitar reír —. Ese muchacho nunca me decepciona —le comentó a Kaho.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó la mujer de larga cabellera.

—Sigue siendo una persona transparente —respondió —. Transparente y muy lenta.

* * *

.

* * *

¡El rinconcito de la que escribe!

Corto para lo que me demoré, pero necesitaba ser así.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su huella en el capitulo anterior!

No responderé los reviews en el cap (lo haré por interno, mañana) porque entre las traducciones del manga y el omake, más la misma salida de hoy me acortó el tiempo y quiero postear el cap siendo aún 1 de Diciembre!

Wonder Grinch /-/ Claudia86 /-/ Ingrid4you /-/ Anonimo /-/ Luna 98 /-/ Pelacachi /-/ AkaneSaotomeTendo /-/ Usagi13chiba /-/ sofihikarichan /-/ Neko lila /-/ Hoshi-tsuki-chan /-/ skayue-chan /-/ Tammy Hunter /-/ Amberly07 /-/ ValSmile /-/ Nadezhda Saenz /-/ sgtrinidad9

¡Muchas Gracias!

.

La próxima letra es: **M de Miradas** : _Porque la mirada que ambos se dedicaban, no se comparaban a las que le dedicaban las personas a su alrededor._

 _._

 _¡Gracias por todo!_

 _._

 _Aquatic_

 _._

 _1 de Diciembre de 2018_


	13. M: Miradas

**.**

 **¡Hola y feliz año para todos!**

 **Les dejo con la letra M de este ABC :)**

 **.**

* * *

 **Letra N°13**

 **M**

 **Miradas**

…

Shaoran había aprendido a sobrevivir con las diferentes clases de miradas que recibía cuando estaba con Sakura. Desde las inocentes, esas que los veían con ternura, y otras que parecían acusarlos de verse como un matrimonio tan joven, pues es lo que parecían, al menos en el supermercado, decidiendo qué llevar o qué comprar, consultando con el otro como un buen equipo.

Shaoran podía con todas esas energías, gracias a que Sakura parecía ajena a todo eso, pero había dos miradas que no podía soportar.

La primera, era la de Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga de Sakura, quien tenía algo en la mirada que le dedicaba que lo hacía sentir más en peligro que adentrarse en una de las montañas más peligrosas de su país.

Y el otro era, sin dudas, la de Touya Kinomoto, el hermano mayor de Sakura. Con solo una mirada de aquellos ojos, podía sentirse igual de irritado que su cuñado. Simplemente, no lograban mirarse, aunque sea un par de segundos con la vista normal, no. Automáticamente, el ceño se fruncía y esperaban poder lanzar rayos láser para pulverizar al otro.

Era una competencia de miradas que solo Sakura podía parar, a veces.

En esta ocasión, parecía que nada iba a poder con aquella mirada del hombre parado en la puerta de la residencia de Shaoran, el mismo que veía a Shaoran con toda la rabia del mundo, cuando Sakura apareció jugando con un pocky en sus labios.

La castaña se empujó la fina galleta dentro de la boca y luego la tragó con dificultad. ¿A qué hora Shaoran había abierto la puerta? ¿Por qué su hermano estaba ahí?

—¿Hermano? —preguntó, y sus miradas se conectaron en cuestión de segundos. Touya pudo sentir la rabia brotando de los ojos verdes de su hermanita— ¿No estabas en Tokio?

—Vine por unos papeles de la universidad —respondió, sin cortar la batalla de miradas que ambos llevaban a cabo.

—Ah, ¿y tenías que venir? —las palabras salidas entre dientes, confundió a Shaoran que solo miraba como los dos Kinomoto parecían pelear en una batalla interna en la que él era un simple observador.

—Necesitaba ver cómo estaban —respondió—, pero los agarré a punto de almorzar, por lo que veo.

—¡Sí! —Shaoran encontró el momento ideal para cortar aquella batalla de miradas, de una vez por todas— ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

—¡No! —protestó Sakura, pero Touya sonrió, como si hubiera ganado.

—Gracias —indicó, abriéndose paso hacia el living.

—¡Shaoran! —protestó Sakura, acercándose a su novio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, confundido por el actuar de Sakura. A él tampoco le hacía gracia tener a Touya metido ahí, pero era eso a que pensaran que estaban en cosas indebidas.

Ella lo miró. Él sabía que en esos ojos verdes se reflejaba la rabia contenida por la tierna Sakura.

—Nada —gruñó por lo bajo y regresó a la cocina donde terminó de preparar el almuerzo.

Touya pareció recorrer el departamento con la mirada, por lo que Shaoran se le acercó y le indicó con el brazo derecho.

—Esa es la habitación de Sakura —señaló hacia el otro lado—, y esa la mía. Como verás, nuestras habitaciones están un tanto alejadas.

Touya no dijo nada, solo siguió observando todo.

Desde la cocina, Sakura protestaba por la interrupción de su hermano, ¿por qué había tenido que llegar de improviso? ¿Acaso era adivino? Observó la caja de Pockys que ya no podría usar, fastidiada.

Resopló mientras terminaba de servir los pocillos de arroz. Tomó la bandeja y fue hacia el living comedor, con ella. Le dejó su pocillo a Shaoran con una sonrisa, y a Touya se lo apoyó de forma muy brusca.

—Come y lárgate —le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras apretaba los dientes.

—Quizás quiera quedarme toda la tarde —respondió de igual forma.

Y efectivamente, de pronto, parecía el mejor amigo de Shaoran, sacándole conversación sobre distintos temas y claro, por educación, el castaño respondía amablemente a la plática.

Sakura se fue a meter a su habitación a leer un libro mientras el plan que había elaborado para su hermano, tomaba forma.

En cuanto recibió un mensaje, salió corriendo de su habitación hasta la puerta de entrada.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Shaoran, sorprendido por la velocidad de la castaña.

—No deja de ser un monstruo —acotó Touya terminándose su té, cuando escuchó una voz, que casi lo hace atragantar.

Tras una sonriente Sakura, ingresó al living, Yukito.

—¡Buenas tardes, Shaoran! —lo saludó sonriente con una reverencia y Shaoran le respondió de la misma manera. La sonrisa amable del joven de lentes, desapareció cuando se cruzó con la mirada castaña del mayor— ¿Touya?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yuki?

—Vine a buscarte —respondió, con gentileza —. Debiste llegar a casa hace tres horas. Tienes que presentar ese papel en —observó su teléfono celular—, una hora. Vamos.

Touya no miró a Yukito, sino a su hermana que tenía una sonrisa llena de mofa y un brillo de venganza en sus verdes ojos. Se despidió de Shaoran y, tras despeinar completamente a su hermana, se dirigió a la puerta.

—Pórtate bien —gruñó el chico, saliendo del departamento.

—¡Siempre! —dijo la castaña, cerrándole casi la puerta en la cara a su hermano.

—¿Puedes explicarme que sucede? —preguntó Shaoran, bastante confundido por todo lo que había pasado durante la mayor parte del día.

—Pues —Sakura rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pocky—, creo que nosotros habíamos quedado en algo.

Shaoran cubrió su mirada con la mano derecha y sonrió. No podía con Sakura, y menos cuando traía chocolates.

* * *

.

* * *

¡El rinconcito de la que escribe!

Hola, espero que les haya agradado esta nueva letra. ¡Sakura está on fire! xDD ¿Qué pasará con este par? xD

Les informó que aquí murió mi reserva de ideas para este fic, así que a partir de ahora, tengo que replantear las ideas para lo que sigue. Ver que harè con las letras de la O a la Z pues las ideas que tenían murieron por ahí jajajaja -.-" Junto a ti, me dejo seca de ideas para este par T-T *cries in spanish* en fin... Si tienen alguna palabra con esas letras, estoy abierta a sugerencias xD

.

Sé que el largo de los capítulos no es de acuerdo al tiempo que esperaron, pero... Son relatos breves de todas formas :)

¡Gracias por los reviews a:

AmyCat45 /-/ Amberly07 /-/ Neko lila /-/ AkaneSaotomeTendo /-/ Pelacachi /-/ darkdan-sama /-/ Chica Cuervo /-/ Tsuki no Kagami /-/ Claudia86 /-/ skayue-chan /-/ Yoshie /-/ Karolina88 /-/ Guest /-/ Ingrid4you /-/ Wonder Grinch

.

La próxima letra es: **N de Nunca** : _Porque nunca hay que jugar con fuego..._

 _._

 _¡Gracias por todo!_

 _._

 _Aquatic_

 _._

 _1 de Enero de 2019_


	14. N: Nunca

**.**

 **¡Hello! Me pasé del día 15, pero aquí estamos :D**

 **¡Espero que esta letra les guste!**

 **¡Abajo el rinconcito!**

 **...**

 **Letra N°14**

 **N**

 **Nunca**

…

Los _Baozi_ que había preparado se veían apetitosos y Shaoran sonrió de lado al ver su creación. Había estado repasando su materia y le había dado hambre. Por ese motivo, había decidido preparar algo que le encantaba y esperaba que a Sakura también le gustara.

Separó cinco para cada uno y sirvió té verde. Dejo la bandeja que llevaría a su habitación en la mesada y tomó la que le llevaría a Sakura, que había pasado la mayor parte del día en su habitación.

Cuando llegó al cuarto que su novia ocupaba, ésta tenía la puerta entreabierta. Iba a alzar la voz para llamarla cuando escuchó algo que no debía.

«¡Wei está desesperado por ir!» Esa sin dudas era la voz de su prima Quería irse, pero sus pies no se movían.

—Entiendo —dijo Sakura con un tono de voz ¿triste? — ¿Qué ha dicho la señora Ieran? ¿No se ha enojado por lo que hicimos?

«Mi tía no ha dicho nada» respondió Meiling «Solo ha ordenado que Wei se quede»

Shaoran parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

«Con mis primas, creemos que mi tía espera que Shaoran tenga un traspié contigo para que terminen comprometiéndose de una vez.»

—¡Meiling! —gritó la castaña, abochornada, mientras la morena, del otro lado del teléfono, reía escandalosamente.

«¡Es que Shaoran tiene la sangre fría o ¿qué? ¡Está solo contigo y no es capaz de comerse a la caperucita!»

—¡Meiling! —volvió a exclamar, entre dientes— ¡Ya!

«¡Esta bien, pero es tu culpa! ¿Por qué, de plano, no le dices al lobo que se coma a la caperucita? Él necesita que se lo digan de frente, las indirectas no funcionan con él.»

—¡No le puedo decir eso a Shaoran! —dijo aún más roja, y el chico tras la puerta sentía que todo el cuerpo le tiritaba—. Él es un chico correcto y me ha respetado porque le ha dado la palabra a mi padre…

«Pero tú quieres acción…»

—Bueno… —la joven de ojos verdes bajó la mirada—, tampoco llegar a ese extremo, pero si me gustaría que no solo fueran unos castos besos…

Shaoran salió de regreso hacia la cocina, dejó la bandeja y fue a meterse al baño para lavarse la cara con abundante agua helada. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Acaso lo de Wei había sido una treta entre Sakura y Meiling? ¡Y él que culpaba a sus hermanas! Esperen… ¿De Sakura?

El joven castaño levantó su mirada hacia el espejo. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus pupilas se habían dilatado un poco, sintiendo una leve opresión en una parte de su cuerpo.

Llevó las manos a su cabeza, negándose a que los sentimientos impuros por su novia lo gobernaran, así que volvió a mojarse la cabeza y salió hacia su habitación. Ya no tenía cabeza para estudiar y el hambre se le había ido a los pies. Cayó sobre la cama y cubrió su rostro con la almohada. Quizás intentaría dormir un poco para no pensar.

¿Realmente había creído que podría dormir relajado después de esa revelación? ¡Claro que no!

Se despertó, desorientado, transpirado y con una exagerada palpitación en su cuerpo.

¡Debía pensar en el buen juicio! ¡Ese mismo que pudo resistir la tentación de su novia aquella primera noche! ¡Tenía que lograrlo!

Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y se cepilló todo el cabello hacia atrás.

—Vas a volverme loco, Sakura.

Se levantó de la cama con toda la intención de darse una ducha. Por suerte, las noches ya no estaban tan heladas.

Dejó que el agua lo recorriera completamente, cerrando los ojos. Aun le costaba comprender como su inocente chica, se había convertido en ese torbellino de hormonas.

Estaba claro para él que la chica no le era ni mínimamente indiferente, claro que no, pero había temido que, si avanzaba un poco más, podría asustarla…

Ahora veía que había conseguido todo lo contrario. Le había hecho creer que no quería avanzar más con ella…

¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Si supiera las verdaderas ganas que tenía de apretarla entre sus brazos y devorarle esos labios brillosos que siempre sabían a cereza…

¡Rayos!

Protestó el chico, al ver el camino de sus pensamientos, tomó la perilla del agua fría y la abrió.

¡Necesitaba enfriar sus pensamientos!

Apoyó ambas manos contra la cerámica y dejó que el chorro de agua helada le diera en la nuca.

…

Ya más relajado, se secó con su toalla y se la anudó en la cintura. Salió del baño, secándose el cabello con otra toalla más chica, cuando se cruzó con su compañera de vivienda.

Sakura, de la impresión, agitó el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano, mojando parte de su cuello y escote.

—¡Qué torpe! —protestó, moviendo su mano sobre el camisón. En eso, sintió que su espacio corporal se había achicado, levantó levemente su mirada verde hacia la marrón de su pareja que en ese momento brillaba en un intenso color amarillo— ¿Shaoran?

Él no respondió, simplemente, movió la toalla en su mano y le secó el cuello y parte del escote sin dejar de mirarla. Sakura respiró pesadamente por aquel tacto. ¿Qué pasaba si saltaba sobre él?

—Sakura… —susurró el castaño.

—Shaoran… —respondió ella, cerrando los ojos.

Ante aquella acción, Shaoran salió de su trance y retrocedió un paso, regresando a su habitación.

—Buenas noches —dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Buenas… noches…

…

Sakura no había podido dormir bien esa noche, daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de entender que era lo que sucedía.

¿Se le habría pasado la mano con el asunto de buscar respuestas en Shaoran? ¿Quizás debería disculparse por dejarse llevar por sus hormonas recién activadas? ¡Pero Shaoran le gustaba mucho! ¿Es que eso estaba mal?

Giró en la cama para ver la hora. Pasaban de las siete de la mañana y se movió para mirar el techo.

Era sábado, el lunes iniciaría la preparatoria, así que, aunque no tenía muchas ganas, se levantó para acostumbrarse a la hora. Se colocó un vestido rosado con un buzo de capucha negro sobre él para preparar el desayuno.

En la cocina, observó que había para cocinar y decidió preparar unos omurice. Buscando todos los ingredientes, encontró la caja de Pockys que había usado cuando Touya llegó a invadir el departamento. Aún le quedaba un palito así que se lo llevó a la boca mientras batía los huevos.

Shaoran tampoco había pasado una buena noche. Había dado vueltas y vueltas a la situación que estaba viviendo, ¿estaba bien dejarse llevar? ¿No estaría faltándole el respeto a sus padres que habían confiado en ellos?

Fastidiado, se levantó de la cama para preparar el desayuno, pero cuando llegó a la cocina y vio como el pocky que ella tenía en los labios iba achicándose a medida que ella los movía fue su perdición, el buen juicio lo abandonó finalmente y se acercó a su novia que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Sakura no supo cómo reaccionar cuando fue tomada de golpe, y sus reclamos murieron cuando unos labios cubrieron los suyos con demasiada hambre. Sin embargo, no tardó en salir del shock principal, para disfrutar la situación, rodeando el cuello de su novio.

—Vas a volverme loco, Sakura —susurró, pegando su frente a la de ella.

—Lo siento —dijo, un tanto cohibida por la mirada que le daba, que la hacía sentirse intimidada.

—No lo sientes para nada —respondió, ladeando la sonrisa—. Si deseas algo de mí, no te quedes callada, pídemelo en vez de estar jugando a mis espaldas con Meiling…

—Yo… —el chico no la dejó hablar y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez, fue un beso más tranquilo, pero que rápidamente empezó a tomar temperatura.

Shaoran se obligó a parar de golpe, pese a la protesta de la chica. Éste rio.

—Nunca juegues con fuego, Sakura —le advirtió—, porque nunca sabes cuándo puedes quemarte.

—¿Y qué si quiero quemarme? —le preguntó desafiante, pero el chico no cayó ante la provocación y, simplemente, la abrazó.

—Paso a paso, Sakura. —le susurró al oído—, paso a paso… No tenemos que correr…

Se separó de ella, tomándola por los hombros y luego la cara, para volver a unir sus labios, esta vez en un casto beso.

—¡Bien! —dijo, aplaudiendo— ¿Qué haremos de desayuno?

Y aunque Shaoran se sentía más tranquilo después de aquellos besos, la pequeña hechicera sentía sus labios hinchados, sus piernas temblar y su corazón desbocado.

Y lamentablemente, aunque el chico pensaba que Sakura se calmaría con eso, estaba muy equivocado… solo había despertado en ella todo su instinto… Y como buena ariana, no iba a retroceder… ¡Eso nunca!

* * *

.

* * *

 **¡El Rinconcito de la que escribe!**

 _Y Shaoran termino de despertar a la fiera que Sakura tiene dentro jajajajaj xD_

 _Quería agradecerles los reviews del capitulo anterior con ideas para las letras que faltan. ¡He logrado armar hartas cosas! Solo me falta buscar palabras acordes para la R - ya está completamente terminado este fic! :)_

 _Quería aprovechar, que estoy esperando la salida del capitulo 31 del manga, a ver si Shaoran habla o no con Sakura para continuar mi fic "Protegiéndote de ti misma" que se me han ocurrido dos líneas para el mismo fic y quiero ver cual me conviene usar, depende lo que pase en el manga de Clear Card. ¡Pronto habrá noticias aquí! No crean que todo es Miraculous ahora ajajaja (tengo pensado resubir un par de fic de Sailor también xD)_

Ya, mucho de mí, a responder reviews:

maii alfonzo: ¡Sí, este ya fue más larguito! :) Gracias por tu idea para la letra O, me quedó perfecto con la charla que viene en el capitulo que sigue.  
Wonder Grinch: Si andaba suelta, ahora la revolucionó xD  
lyaangela: ¡Muchas Gracias por la sugerencias! Si llegó a usar alguna de las ideas, te dedicaré ese capitulo!  
skayue-chan: Ya lo dijo, no quiere llegar al punto pero... un poquito de juego previo no vendría mal xDD Pobre Shaoran xD ¡Muchas Gracias por el ánimo!  
Yoshie: ¡Feliz Año para ti tambien! Y sí, tengo que reponerme con mis niños lentejas!  
Claudia86: On Fire! xD Si lo seguiré, tengo planeado hasta el final, así que si o sí, espero terminarlo para Julio.  
Roseshamell: ¡Muchas gracias! Feliz año para ti también. La idea de la O ya está lista, pero muchas gracias por la sugerencia ;)  
Guest: ¡Sería muy chistoso leer eso, quizás lo use pero para algun one shot de San Valentin, ahora que viene esa fecha :O!  
¡Muchas Gracias!  
Celes48: Sakura quería puro colgar a su hermano xD Me la imaginé con las caritas que lo miraba al inicio del manga xDD ¡Gracias por los buenos deseos! Que sea un buen año para ti también!  
Ingrid4You: ¡Muchas Gracias!  
sofihikarichan: Esa la dejé en la Q de Quisquilloso jajajajaj xD  
AkaneSaotomeTendo: Espero no volver a demorar con la salida de los capitulo :(  
Pelacachi: ¡Yuki domador de cuñados intrusos! xDD  
Neko lila: ¡Muchas gracias por la sugerencias! La de Wei es la más segura que use jajajaj No hay mucho con esa letra que se pueda hacer jajajaj. ¡Gracias!  
darkdan-sama: ¡Fuiste el reviews 200! :O Y sí, nadie se mete en los planes de Sakura! ¡Y por lo que acabas de leer, Shaoran tampoco! xDD  
Aki: ¡Bienvenida! :) Espero que tengas un buen año también!  
Chica Cuervo: ¡JAjajaja Creeme que si pensé en un inicio ponerle on-fire si no se me ocurria otra cosa xDD! ¡Gracias por leer!  
Ishy-24: ¡Bienvenida a la historia!  
AmyCat45: Todos trabajan para que esten solitos jajajaja xD Hasta la suegra xD

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Próxima Letra O: Obcecada: Kaho observó a la joven frente a ella, la niña tierna de hace años ahora estaba completamente obcecada.

¡Mil gracias a Maiialfonzo por darme la sugerencia! ¡Quedó muy bueno el capitulo con esa palabra!

Nos estamos leyendo el 1 de Febrero!

Aquatic~

16 de Enero de 2019


	15. O: Obcecación

**.**

 **¡Hola!**

 **¡Sí, volvimos a respetar fecha, hoy 1 de Febrero hay actualizacion!**

 **La verdad, estoy muerta de cansada así que lean nomás...**

 **Capitulo dedicado a Maii Alfonzo por la palabra :)**

* * *

 **Letra N°15**

 **O**

 **Obcecada**

…

Sakura suspiró en su habitación. Estaba bastante confundida por lo que estaba pasando con Shaoran, pues llegó, la besó de esa forma y ahora parecía que la esquivaba. ¿Se habría sobrepasado?

Sacudió la cabeza. No, eso era imposible, aún no había hecho nada.

Volvió a suspirar cuando la puerta de su habitación sonó. Ciertamente emocionada, se puso de pie para abrirle la puerta a Shaoran.

—Sakura —dijo, sin mirarla —, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

—Dime —respondió, mientras su novio le extendía una nota.

—Eriol mandó un té ingles con una persona, desde Inglaterra —le explicó —. Iría yo, pero espero una llamada de mi madre. ¿Podrías ir?

—Claro —afirmó con una sonrisa —. Yo voy, no te preocupes.

—Gracias —y sin más, se retiró.

La castaña quedó más confundida que antes, pero quizás salir a caminar la despejaba. Tomó su bolso y salió hacia la dirección señalada.

Shaoran suspiró agotado. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Por qué ahora no podía mirarla sin querer lanzarse a sus labios? Sacudió su cabeza con rabia y contestó la llamada de su madre.

—Madre, buenos días.

—Buenos días, Xiao Lang —saludó la mujer de cabellos negros que apareció en pantalla — ¿Preparado para iniciar la Preparatoria, mañana?

—Sí —afirmó —. He estado repasando la última materia que vimos. ¿Cuándo vuelve Wei? —Ieran cambió su semblante para observar a su hijo —¿Qué?

—¿Por qué noto desesperación en esa pregunta? —entrecruzó sus dedos que se vieron cubiertos por las anchas mangas de su hanfu lila —¿Problemas con la señorita Sakura?

—Madre —Shaoran se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a confrontarla —, sé de su juego. Sé que supo de la idea de Meiling y mis hermanas, y usted decidió aprovecharse y darme un desafío de resistencia —el rostro de Ieran se mantuvo inexpresivo hasta que la comisura de sus labios se inclinó un poco hacia la derecha.

—Te has vuelto hábil, Xiao Lang —comentó la mujer, relajando su postura.

—Eso parece, pero es difícil —confesó, apretando sus puños —. Tengo una responsabilidad aquí y no puedo, simplemente, dejarme llevar.

—Lo sé y me alegra que seas consciente de eso —explicó—. Pero, ¿has hablado con la señorita Sakura?

—No —corrió la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Deberías —le aconsejó —. Si aún tienes la misma confianza con la que me enfrentaste hace años para volver a su lado, hazlo. ¿No deseas pasar el resto de tu vida con ella? —Shaoran seguía sin mirar a su madre, preso de la vergüenza, pero aun así afirmó —. Buena suerte.

…

Sakura caminaba bastante confundida por las calles, tratando de encontrar la enumeración de la nota de Shaoran. Se detuvo entre la 25 y 29, pero no había ningún sitio enumerado con el 27. Iba a tomar su celular para marcar al departamento, cuando una voz la detuvo.

—¿Está perdida, señorita? —la sorpresa de la castaña fue máxima —. Yo también suelo perderme con frecuencia —comentó, cuando los ojos verdes de Sakura se cruzaron con los de la mujer pelirroja frente a ella.

—¡Profesora Mitsuki! —exclamó, llevándose las manos a la boca de impresión— ¡Tanto tiempo!

—¿Te sorprendí? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Sakura afirmó con la cabeza —. ¡Entonces, misión cumplida!

—¿Hoe?

—Eriol y el joven Li, armaron esto —le confesó y le pidió que la acompañara hasta un café para que pudieran conversar un rato.

—¿Y qué hace en Tomoeda?

—Vine a unas conferencias en Tokio, pero me voy esta noche y realmente quería verte —dijo con una sonrisa —. Me he enterado de que ahora vives con Li —ante el comentario, Sakura enrojeció.

—Bueno, yo… —bajó la cabeza y, por un momento, maldijo a Eriol. Estaba segura que él le había contado eso a la profesora.

—Que no te de pena —sonrió —, ¿y qué tal la convivencia?

—Pues… —Sakura miró a la mujer frente a ella, quien la conocía completamente. Casi no tenían secretos. ¿podría orientarla?

—Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, Sakura —como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Kaho usó las palabras precisas y Sakura le soltó todo.

La mujer de larga cabellera no pudo evitar reír, mientras Sakura agachaba la cabeza con toda la pena marcada en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Ahora entiendo. Estás totalmente obcecada.

—¿Obcecada? —preguntó, confundida.

—Obcecada, es decir, que estás tan empecinada en conseguir algo, que lo estás llevando al límite y poniendo entre la espada y la pared, al pobre de Li —comentó, moviendo la bombilla de su batido de fresas.

—Yo… —dijo, sin saber que decir, en realidad.

—¿Has hablado con él? —preguntó, mirándola de reojo. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta pero quería escucharla.

—¿Es necesario?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Kaho, cerrando sus ojos para sonreírle —. Son una pareja y las parejas deben conversar todas las cosas que involucran al resto. Ustedes llevan tiempo juntos, han ido aprendiendo a conocerse a medida que crecen y es normal que empiecen a sentir curiosidad a su edad, pero, Sakura, paso a paso.

—Paso a paso —repitió.

—Sí, ¿te has puesto a pensar en que Li ha sido criado para ser un líder? El sentido de la responsabilidad, de hacer las cosas bien y cumplir promesas, son de las primeras cosas que aprenden desde pequeño. Él tiene una responsabilidad contigo y una promesa con tu padre. Estoy segura que no quiere fallarle y por eso, se mantiene distante.

—Oh —Sakura, por un momento, pareció iluminarse. ¡Claro! Que tonta había sido. Se había dejado llevar tanto por lo que esperaba disfrutar en esa convivencia, guiada por el fanatismo de Tomoyo y Meiling, que no se había puesto a reparar en Shaoran. Como un golpe mental, recordó las palabras de su novio a Touya, antes de que empezaran la convivencia.

 _«Sakura y yo, tenemos una relación bonita, sincera y sana. En ningún momento pasó por mi cabeza el usar esto como una instancia para aprovecharme de tu hermana. Solo era consciente de la preocupación de tu padre.»_

Definitivamente, tenía que bajarle a sus hormonas de adolescente.

—Creo que más que algo malo —volvió a tomar la palabra, la mujer —, deberías agradecer que él es así contigo. Te respeta, te cuida y te valora tanto, que estoy más que segura que lo has puesto al límite más de una vez.

—Lo sé —dijo, finalmente derrotada —. Creo que me emocioné demasiado y no medí las consecuencias.

—Ahora ya sabes lo que debes hacer —Sakura afirmó con la cabeza.

…

—¡Ya llegué! —exclamó Sakura, al ingresar al departamento. Shaoran salió a recibirla con una sonrisa.

—Éste es el té que Eriol mandó —le contó, mostrándole una caja negra y azul que traía en su mano derecha —, y esto —le mostró la mano izquierda donde había una pequeña caja blanca—. Te traje pastel de chocolate. Fuimos a una cafetería y se veía muy rico.

—Gracias —dijo, tomando las cajas y dejándolas a un lado.

—¿Hoe? —sin más palabras, Shaoran la abrazó. Ella respondió inmediatamente— ¿Shaoran?

Éste se separó de ella un poco y bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios tomaron los de su novia. Sakura salió de la sorpresa inicial para responder al beso, pero algo en él sabía nuevo. No eran como los simples que habían compartido anteriormente, ni tampoco tan apasionados como los del día anterior. Éste sabía mil veces mejor, como si reflejara el cariño y el respeto que ambos se tenían.

Shaoran terminó el beso y apoyó la mejilla derecha sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

—¿Shaoran? —pronunció Sakura, con la voz casi apagada.

—Te quiero, Sakura —Sakura sintió la emoción recorrerla completamente y se apegó más a él.

—Y yo a ti, Shaoran, y yo a ti.

* * *

.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer!

Cariños a los que hicieron posible que este fic tenga más de 225 reviews:

 _Angie0890 - AmyCat45 - Guest - maiialfonzo - darkdan-sama - Ingrid4you - Claudia86 - skayue-chan - AkaneSaotomeTengo - AZULMITLA - Ishy-24 - neko lila - Pelacachi - Amberly07 - wonder Grinc_ h.

Disculpen que no responda sus reviews, ¡Los leo todos, siempre! Pero estoy cansada... no me da la mente para nada más... Hoy fue de esos días que solo quieres dormir y despertar algún día...

En fin...

 **Próxima Letra P** : _Preparatoria_ : Porque la alegría de compartir salón que Sakura y Shaoran tenían quedo en segundo plano al ver que Tomoyo también estaba ahí, dispuesta a disfrutarlo.

.

Nos estamos leyendo el 15 de Febrero!

.

Aquatic~

.

1 de Febrero de 2019


End file.
